Shattered
by Kri5ti
Summary: Kid!Klaine... at the beginning, at least. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes vowed to be best friends forever in preschool. But Blaine's father had different ideas, especially after his son came out. And so Blaine left, not knowing how his best friend felt for him. But, will a trip to sectionals at Dalton Academy change everything? Klaine! HIATUS. (I don't know for how long however...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since most of you wanted a full-fledged story, I decided to go ahead and do that. :) BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Oh, and a heads up, for anyone who already read the one-shot version of this, I just kept the Kid!Klaine part because it's necessary... so really no point in re-reading it... just to let you know. But if you're new to this story, go ahead and read it, because if you don't, parts of this story will NOT make sense...**

**But, the story changes a bit right after the first line break for people who read the one-shot, so I would start reading there. :)**

**Also, they won't be getting together as quickly this time. I mean, what fun would that be? ;)**

**OMG LOVE YOU! KLAINE! CRISSCOLFER!**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath as his mother's car came to a stop. He looked to her out of the corner of his eye and noticed how she smiled at him encouragingly. "Go on, honey. It'll be fine."

He looked out the window again at all of the kid's walking to the door with their parents in tow. "It's preschool, Mommy. What if the other kids don't like me?"

Elizabeth leaned over to plant a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Everyone will love you because you're amazing, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and leaned over to hug his mother. "Thanks, Mommy."

She hugged him back briefly and patted his back in a comforting gesture. "Have fun, sweetie."

He pushed the door open and stumbled out of the car in his fit of excitement and confidence. Elizabeth watched and felt herself crying as her son entered the building. He was young, naive, innocent. She just hoped she lived long enough to see him grow up to be the wonderful, heartbreakingly beautiful boy he was bound to be.

She wanted to watch him grow up and bring home his first boyfriend - yes, Elizabeth was well-aware of her son's sexuality, even if he wasn't just yet. And she was comfortable with it. She had grown up with a gay best friend, after all, and he and his partner were happily living together now in Westerville.

Sighing, she started the car and drove away.

Meanwhile, Kurt entered his classroom with a joyful expression, nearly running over a tall woman.

_Hmm, _Kurt thought, taking in the sight of her. _She's pretty. Not as pretty as Mommy, but still pretty._

"Woah, there," She said in her sweet, endearing voice. Kurt noticed her skin was a darker shade than his family's, but he had watched Sister Act - he knew she would probably be a wonderful woman, just like Sister Mary Clarence. "Watch your step, young man. We wouldn't want you to fall and scrape your knee, now would we?"

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "No, Mrs...?"

She laughed lightly. "My name is Mrs. Jones, and I'll be your teacher this year."

Kurt smiled, reaching out his hand for Mrs. Jones to shake. "Hello, Mrs. Jones. I'm Kurt Hummel."

She smiled brightly, graciously accepting Kurt's small, frail hand in her smooth, warm one. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. How are you liking preschool so far?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, a gesture Mrs. Jones found amusing. "I don't really know yet. I've been here for five mintues and I almost hurt the teacher." Mrs. Jones laughed here. "Plus, I don't know any of the other kids. What if they don't like me?"

Mrs. Jones put her hand on Kurt's back, ushering him forward, towards a table where a little girl with the same color skin as Mrs. Jones sat with a curly-haired boy. "Well, I'll tell you what, Kurt. Why don't you go say hi to my daughter, Mercedes and her friend, Blaine? They're really nice, and I think you'd get along great."

Kurt looked in the direction Mrs. Jones was pointing, smiling as he noticed what the two were playing. It seemed they were messing around with lots of different colored playdough, creating different shapes and models while laughing and smiling widely. He looked at Mrs. Jones again, a grin on his face. "I'd like that."

Mrs. Jones escorted Kurt over to the table, where Kurt took a seat beside Mercedes. She gave Kurt a reassuring smile before leaving Kurt to introduce himself.

"Hi," Kurt held out his hand, similar to the way he had for Mrs. Jones. "I'm Kurt."

"Hi!" Mercedes replied enthusiastically. "I'm Mercedes!" She shook Kurt's hand with excitement. "And this is Blaine, but he's sort of shy. Don't worry though, he's super nice, even though he is a little bit of a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd!" Blaine was quick to defend himself. "I just like bowties."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I do, too! My mommy taught me how to tie one and everything!"

"Mine, too!" Blaine replied just as happily. "But my daddy thinks bowties are useless. Mommy buys me some anyway. She says its our secret."

Kurt shrugged. "My daddy doesn't understand the importance of bowties, either. He just likes cars. He has a garage, too. Hummel's Tires and Lube."

"Cool!" Mercedes exploded. "That's where my daddy works!" She reached across the table, grabbing a container of purple playdough. "Do you want to play, Kurt?"

"Sure!"

A little over half an hour later, Kurt, along with Mercedes and Blaine, had made an entire city of playdough-people, complete with a park and each of their individual houses. "Wow!" Kurt said joyfully. "This is great!"

"I know!" Blaine agreed from beside him. He had scooted to the seat beside Kurt a little earlier, making Kurt sit in the middle of Mercedes and Blaine. "I really like the trees you made, Mercedes. They're so pretty!"

"Thanks, Blaine!" She replied "And Kurt, your house looks so real! It's beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mercedes." Kurt accepted the comment politely. "Maybe I should bring you both over sometime so you can see it in person!"

"That sounds fun!" Blaine shouted. "Don't you think, Mercedes?"

Mercedes nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" She then leaned in, as did the other two, following her lead. "Hey, can we make a promise?"

Kurt became confused. "A promise for what?"

Mercedes smiled. "Duh! To be best friends forever! Who's in?" Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes put their hands inside a circle on top of one another. "Promise?"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded. "Promise!"

And Kurt had never felt more accepted in his life.

* * *

Kurt began to let silent tears fall down his face, dry heaves racking through his body. He made no move to wipe them as they fell from his cheek and onto his silk comforter. Frankly. he didn't care anymore. He was a mess. And he had been for four years.

Ever since Blaine Anderson had walked out of his life.

Kurt didn't blame Blaine. Not in the least. He blamed his sorry-ass father, the one who had decided that he knew better for his son than Blaine did.

Blaine was different. Not abnormal, different. And all because he preferred men over women. To be honest, it had come as a shock to Kurt. His friend had always fit in with the other boys in their classes they had shared. He watched football, knew his way around a car, and Kurt even thought he had seen him give some of the girls looks.

Kurt, on the other hand, would rather have a "sensible pair of heels" than a new, shiny pair of Nike tennis shoes. He had tea parties throughout his childhood - all of which Blaine and Mercedes had attended - and was a total neat freak. If Kurt had thought anyone would've been coming out of the closet in his seventh grade year, he was sure it would've been him.

But apparently not.

As soon as Blaine's dad heard that his son was gay, he thought he had a disease. He was embarassed to have a gay son, and deemed it best for everyone in his family moved. Kurt may have been able to survive a little separation from his best friend and crush. But Mr. Anderson had different ideas.

Somehow, Blaine's father had gotten the idea that Kurt and Mercedes were to blame for his son's sexuality. And the easiest way to fix it - take him away from the source. He cut off all contact between the trio, leaving no trace of Blaine except for Kurt and Mercedes' broken hearts.

It had been four years. Four years of heartache and pain for Kurt. Four years of wishing more than anything he could be reunited with his best friend. His heart yearned for him terribly. He was an emotional wreck.

Kurt was used to doing this - sitting in his room, crying his eyes out for hours on end, then pretending he was fine again the next day. It wasn't healthy, and Kurt knew it. But he didn't do a thing about it.

The only person even remotely aware of Kurt's break downs was Mercedes, and even she had a very limited knowledge. She knew Kurt had liked Blaine since... well, forever, and she knew how much Kurt had been hurting since the whole debacle. But she didn't know to what extent. And Kurt preferred it that way.

It wasn't that Kurt hadn't tried to see Blaine. He had. But, really, what could he do? For all he knew, Blaine could be in Alaska. Or Texas. Or even Asia. Kurt would've thought himself crazy for thinking such a thing, but he knew Mr. Anderson, and how intent the man was on getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was the perfect son - something he believed Blaine couldn't be if he loved men.

But there was still something that irked Kurt, and had ever since Blaine left: why hadn't Blaine tried to see Kurt? If he had even felt half as much for Kurt as he did for Blaine, wouldn't he have done his best to see Kurt? Wouldn't he have snuck out, bought a plane ticket, got on a ship, or even hitch hike his way to Lima? Kurt knew he would. He would go to the end of the world and back for Blaine.

However, there was one comfort in the thought. Wherever Blaine was, he probably wasn't missing Kurt. Which meant he was probably happy - well, as happy as you could be when you had a father like Blaine's.

So Kurt took solice in the idea. Wherever Blaine was, he was fine without Kurt.

And that thought alone brought on a whole new level of crying.

* * *

Blaine packed away his bag, throwing his phone down on the bed with a loud "thump" and proceding to do the same with his own body.

He was a wreck.

Blaine's life in Westerville, Ohio, would be considered perfect from a stranger's point of view. He was popular amongst the Dalton inhabitants as he was lead of the Warblers, had plenty of wonderful friends, and was accepted here, even though he was gay. At Dalton, sexual orientation didn't matter. What was in your heart did.

And what was in Blaine's heart? Kurt Hummel.

Truthfully, Blaine had came out to Kurt first for many reasons. He had hoped his revelation would spark something in his best friend, make him see that everything he could possibly need was right there in front of him, in Blaine. He was sure Kurt would've been fine with it, had Blaine been a girl.

As far as Blaine knew, Kurt was straight. Quite bluntly, Blaine wasn't. At all.

Blaine hadn't even know until he had started feeling things for his best friend. And when he had made the revelation to his mother, she had said a curt, "Mercedes is nice," and left it at that. Blaine wondered how his mom hadn't guessed her son's sexuality from all the times he had asked her to take him to musicals, or ask her to buy the new Patti LuPone book. But she hadn't, or preferred not to.

Anyway, Blaine had told Kurt because he hoped to have a chance with him. He was sure he had the beginning symptoms of love, even at the young age of thirteen. He knew Kurt was it for him, and he would never want anyone else. And when you felt that way, you did something about it.

So Blaine did. But it didn't end so well for anyone.

He had been ripped away from his only friends, told he was a "disgrace to the Anderson name," by his father, and had all ways to get in touch with his friends stripped from him. Through it all, he expected his mother to say something, but she watched it all happen silently, with tears in her eyes and a distant look on her face.

That was how Blaine was now.

A knock on the door signified that Blaine's roommate, Jeff, was there. "Blaine? I left my key in my car. Could you open up?"

Blaine plastered on a smile and opened the door for his friend.

"Thanks, man," the blonde said upon entering. "I thought I was going to die. Wes was going on and on about some 'emergency Warblers practice' and told me to get everyone there. I already stopped by Nick and Trent's room. I figured my favorite hobbit could help me with the rest?"

Blaine nodded brightly. "Yeah. Anything for a friend." _Anything to get my mind off of him_.

Jeff smiled. "Great!"

An hour later, every Warbler was seated in the choir room, anxiously awaiting Wes' announcement.

"As you all know," the council member began. "We're competing in the national show choir competition this year. And Sectionals are in a week. While we've worked our asses off to get ready for it, so have our competition. And that's why we're here," he pulled out a piece of paper. "Our competitors have been announced!"

The room erupted with cheers, Blaine joining along, a little less enthusiastically. He had joined show choir in an attempt to keep a part of Kurt with him, as the boy had a growing love for all things musical. But it turned out that Blaine enjoyed it, and was rather good according to his fellow Warblers.

"Okay! Okay, quiet," Wes said, back in serious mode. "We'll be competing against some gospel choir with a name too long to say. We can beat them no sweat." There was a chorus of agreement. "But this year, there's a new choir. The New Directions. This is their first year, so they probably aren't all that experienced yet. But we don't need to underestimate them - for all we know, a Broadway performer could be coaching them. We can't be too careful."

Everyone agreed, instantly thinking up new ways to ensure the Warblers win. "So in the mean time, we need to work harder." He turned to address the lead Warbler. "Now, Warbler Blaine, we have some work to do on Raise Your Glass and Hey, Soul Sister. Meet me in the commons. Everyone else, David will catch you up to speed. Dismiss!" He gave his gavel a swift thunk before exiting the room.

Blaine shook his head. _Just what I need,_ he thought. _More work. It at least should keep my mind off of Kurt._

But Blaine knew as well as anyone that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's not as long as the one-shot... but this seemed like a good place to end it for now. I've got the foundation, now it's time to build it up!'**

**Did you like it? Was it worth reading? Suggestions? Criticism?**

**I LOVE YOU! (Yes. You are my reader now, and it is my mission to make you feel loved. And by the end of this story, you will be the most beloved person in the world.)**

**KLAINE!**

**-Kristen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEHE! I AM BACK. WITH *drum roll, played by Finn* CHAPTER TWO!**

**EXCUSE ME I JUST ATE A CUPCAKE! AND NOT ANY CUPCAKE, A HELLO FREAKING KITTY CUPCAKE! AND I GOT A STUFFED UNICORN, WHOM I NAMED SIR KURT CUDDLE-KINZ! (With a 'z'. Cuz it's gangster that way!)**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee... if I did, WE WOULD HAVE NO KLAINEGST, MR. RYAN MURPHY!**

**I have SERIOUS issues... might as well get used to it if your sticking with this story. :)**

* * *

The rest of the week was spent with the New Directions preparing for the upcoming Sectionals, which would be that Saturday at noon. Kurt was tired from all the practicing, but it was worth it. At least he had no time to sit at his house and dwell on thoughts of his lost love.

Kurt was currently in the choir room, preparing himself with his vocal warm-ups, along with Mercedes. He had just completed the scales when Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" He began, in his usual chipper mood. "As we all know, Sectionals are Saturday. While I believe we're ready, there's no such thing as too much practice! Get to work, everyone!"

Kurt continued with his work with Mercedes until she broke the sort-of silence.

"You okay?" She began worriedly. "You seem kinda out of it lately. I mean, I offered to go get that Armani sweater you've been eyeing at the mall, and you didn't even bat an eyelash before you said no. It was like you were answering me robotically. Something on your mind?"

He was shocked by her observant nature - he knew it was obvious to anyone he was hurting, but Mercedes had never really brought it up after she asked him the first time a couple of months back. He had closed himself off to her for weeks, until she came up to him one day, acting as if nothing had happened. Kurt thought she had been done with it then, but apparently not.

"I'm fine," he murmured, but even he knew his attempt was weak.

"Kurt," she said, her voice serious. She reached over to put a hand on his arm in efforts to comfort the clearly hurt boy. "It's been four years. I'm sorry, but you need to get over it. We both do."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't just _forget_, Mercedes," he replied, stopping what he was doing to face his friend. He felt the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. _No,_ he thought. _Not here. Not now._ "He meant a lot to me. And he's gone."

"I understand, Kurt, I do," she said softly, gently. "But don't you think there's a point that you need to give up?"

Kurt shook his head. His voice rose as he spoke. "It's not like I _chose_ to be so heartbroken, 'Cedes. It's not like I chose to sit in my room and cry every time I even think his name. It's not like I chose to feel this way about him, about everything. And if I could change it, I would. I don't like being so hurt. But I _can't help it!_"

Kurt gazed at his friend, who was absorbing his words with a pained expression. "I'm sorry," he apologized immediately. "I didn't mean - "

"It's okay," Mercedes cut him off. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have even brought it up."

Kurt shook his head. "You were just being my friend. My best friend." Kurt paused, enjoying the way Mercedes eyes lit up at the term of endearment. He returned to sorting through sheet music. "How about we go to the mall after school? I'll even buy you dinner. My treat."

She grinned. "Hell yeah, white boy."

Kurt smiled, and even Mercedes believed it was real.

* * *

Blaine reached out to put his palm against the window, watching the rain drops slide down it so happily. He was in his own little word entirely, away from Dalton and his father, away from his friends, away from everything.

_Kurt loved the rain_, he remembered. Then a memory hit him full force.

_Blaine raced over to Kurt's house joyfully, the end of summer quickly approaching. He wanted to spend their last days before seventh grade together with his two best friends. He wanted to make the most of them._

_He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, wind biting at his skin. The sun was out now, but rain seemed inevitable at this point. Blaine, however, wasn't going to let a storm stop him. If anything, it would only be an excuse to stay at Kurt's longer._

_Burt Hummel opened the door for Blaine. "Hey, kiddo!" He pulled the door open wider, allowing the short boy inside. "Kurt and Mercedes are upstairs."_

_Blaine smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel!"_

_Burt chuckled, a hearty sounding laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?"_

_Blaine grinned at Kurt's father. "Thank you, Burt."_

_Burt nodded. "That's better."_

_Blaine took off up the stairs, nearly falling on his descent. He stopped right in front of Kurt's door, sliding to a halt. He opened the door, bursting through to find his friends on the ground sipping lemonade from a glass, as they both laughed. Their attention went to Blaine as soon as the door opened._

_"Blaine!" The two yelled simultaneously. He jogged over to where they were, taking a seat between them on Kurt's bedroom floor. A glass of lemonade was immediately pushed his way, which Blaine accepted with a quiet, "Thank you."_

_"We were just talking about the new pet store in the mall. There were so many cute animals there!" Mercedes beamed as she spoke._

_"I love animals!" Blaine said happily. "Especially puppies. I was going to get one, but Dad's allergic."_

_"That's so sad!" Kurt said. "But I think you're enough of a puppy for your household."_

_They all shared a little laugh. Mercedes stood up. "I'm going to go the bathroom. Don't have too much fun without me!" She left the room, leaving the two boys together, alone in Kurt's room._

_"Do you really think I'm a puppy?" Blaine asked nervously, first to break the silence. He twirled his hands in his lap as he waited for Kurt's answer._

_"Of course!" Kurt said as if it were obvious. "You're like a cute little, adorable puppy. You have the energy of one, at least. And you do those dumb puppy dog eyes all the time, which I am a sucker for, by the way."_

_Upon hearing this, Blaine smiled. He blushed, having heard these words from his crush. "Thanks. I think you're kind of adorable, too."_

_Kurt blushed too, the coloring showing up quite well on his pale, pristine skin. "Thank you."_

_Just then, a crack of thunder erupted, scaring the boys from their daze. Kurt laughed, looking out the window. "I love the rain," he murmured. "I've always felt like a rain drop."_

_Blaine became intrigued. "A rain drop? Why a rain drop?"_

_Kurt shrugged. "It's metaphorical, I guess. They fall from such a high place, then some hit the ground and are soaked up by the dirt, made dirtier than before. But others fall into the ocean, where millions and millions of other rain drops are. Then eventually for them all, they're soaked up again, right? Back to their home? And the cycle begins again?"_

_Blaine nodded, still confused though. "I don't get it."_

_Kurt sighed, taking another drink of his lemonade. "I guess I kind of relate to them, you know? No matter where I go, I'll always have a home here in Lima. Like even when I'm halfway across the world, I'll still remember this. I'll still remember you, and Mercedes. And Dad. And Mom." Kurt was close to tears now, and Blaine could tell. He scooted closer to the brunette, enveloping him in a hug._

_Kurt laughed a minute later. "I'm sorry for dumping it all on you."_

_Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I'd be insulted if you didn't." Kurt raised his head that moment, looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's smile faded, his eyes flicking from Kurt's lips to his eyes again. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment, but didn't, as Mercedes burst into the room._

_"Okay," she said. "What'd I miss?"_

Blaine smiled as he came back into reality. That was one of his last memories of Kurt, as he had come out a month later, unable to hold in his feelings anymore.

"I'm a rain drop," Blaine murmured to himself. "Just like Kurt."

"Kurt?"

Blaine was shocked from his daze by the sound of his room mates voice. He coughed, composing himself. "Hey, Jeff."

"Hey, Blaine," Jeff replied politely. "Sorry I barged in. I needed to grab my wallet. Nick, Wes, David and I were going to get coffee. Wanna come?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not in the caffeine mood today."

Jeff came to sit closer to his friend by the window. "Would that have anything to do with this Kurt guy?"

Blaine froze, his mouth forming an almost perfect 'O.' He eventually shook himself from it as Jeff continued to stare, anticipating an answer. Blaine shrugged slightly. "Maybe just a little."

"Blaine," Jeff put his hand on Blaine's knee. "You don't have to be afraid to talk about it."

"I know," Blaine blurted out immediately. "It just doesn't even matter. He's gone, and I can't do anything about it."

"Oh no," Jeff said, getting into a more comfortable position. "Tell me all about it."

Blaine stared at the blonde, trying to think of an excuse. He knew talking about Kurt would bring him to tears. "You'll be late for coffee. Really, it's a long story. And like I said, it doesn't matter. It's over now."

Jeff sighed. "I'm not leaving, Blaine. It's best you save the time and tell me now."

It was in that moment that Blaine realized he needed to tell someone. No one had known about it, not even his mother. And it had been four years - keeping it bottled up would do no good, and it wasn't healthy to anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine began to explain everything to Jeff. He told him how Kurt had been the one to make Blaine realize he was gay, and how he had intended to tell the boy. He told him how his father had forced him out of Lima as soon as he heard about his son's "condition." He told him how he had tried to get back to see Kurt, but his father told the advisors to make sure Blaine didn't leave school grounds unless he was contacted first, and gave them the okay. He told him how he still cried sometimes because it just hurt too much to think about him.

"And I think I'm in love with him, still," Blaine finished. "But I don't even know how he is, if he's okay, or if he even cares that I'm gone. For all I know, he's happily dating some girl, probably Mercedes, and doesn't even think about me anymore. And then there's me, still dwelling on it after four years." Blaine listened to his own words. "God, I'm so pathetic. I am so freaking pathetic."

Jeff, still silent as he let Blaine vent, had to speak here. "You're not pathetic, Blaine. You're in love. And you miss the guy terribly. There's nothing wrong with that."

Blaine shook his head. "Didn't you hear me, Jeff? Four years. And I'm still sulking."

"And it's okay," Jeff said. "It's normal. I'm just happy you told me. Because now," Jeff stood up smiling. "I have a plan."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "A plan? What kind of plan?"

Jeff grinned. "The kind where I reunite my friend with his long-lost love."

* * *

**A/N: HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**I put in the kid!Klaine part because... well, it fit. But if you guys don't want me to include anymore of those moments, just say so. I am here to please you. : )**

**Also, I'm going to try and update every other day at the latest. But, keep in mind, I do have school from 7:50 to 3:00, so that kind of gets in the way. But I will try my best! And if I happen to finish chapters before then, well, you get a treat. :D**

**IN FACT, I may just end up writing another chapter today. I just love writing this story so much!**

**AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! I CURRENTLY HAVE 39 FOLLOWERS, 12 FAVORITES, AND 9 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! SO WONDERFUL! **

**I still love you all. And so does Sir Kurt Cuddle-kinz.**

**REVIEW ME MAYBE? (I'm sorry. I had too. But seriously, that song started to get on my nerves after I heard it for about the hundredth time... but I LOVE THE GLEE VERSION! SASSY BLAINE!... SO HOT!)**

**-Kristen **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING... EXCEPT MY KLAINE. SORRY. MY KLAINE IS WONDERFUL!**

**I just wanted to take the time to thank my lovely reviewers, favoriters, and alert-ers. (Still don't know if that's right...) You guys give my life meaning!**

**Okay, I know you don't want to hear my blah-blah-blah... you're here for Chapter Three. And what the hell, I'm a people pleaser. :)**

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine looked at Jeff, completely dumbfounded. "Jeff, the effort is great, really, comforting, even. But... Jeff, it won't work. Don't you think I've tried?"

Jeff stood up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "But you've never had any help. Now there are four more people helping you."

Blaine gazed up at his friend, shocked and confused by him for the second time that day. "Four?"

"Yes, four," Jeff repeated as if it were obvious. "Me, Nick, Wes, and David. All of us want you to be happy - and don't even start with the 'I'm fine' crap. We've been noticing things about you lately, and what you just told me backs it up. Don't expect us to hold back."

Blaine began to protest once again, but then he thought, _Why should I?_ They were only offering to bring back his one love, the guy he still loved after four years, and he needed to take anything he could. Screw the world, screw his father. He was determined to see Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "Thank you." And he genuinely smiled for the first time in ages. Jeff noticed this, and smiled himself. He was glad to have put that smile on Blaine's face.

"We'll find him," Jeff assured Blaine. "And we'll bring him where he needs to be, Blaine. With you."

* * *

Kurt paid the waitress kindly, leaving her a generous tip and picking up the to-go boxes he and Mercedes had filled. He had stuck with his promise to buy her dinner, so the two had went to Breadstix, being mistaken for a couple more than once.

Kurt didn't mind, really. He was still too preoccupied with other things.

Mercedes noticed, even as he put on his best mask and criticized every item of clothing they touched. She stole glances when Kurt thought she wasn't looking, and saw the smile leave his lips and a look of solitude replace it. But as soon as he knew she was looking at him again, he pretended as if it had never disappeared.

"What about this?" Mercedes offered, trying her best to keep from saying something about her best friend's obvious discomfort. She held up a sequined, purple top and observed Kurt as he studied the article for any kind of fault.

"It's too bunchy at the waist," he said eventually. "And the color is just awful. I'd say you need a navy blue? Or a black?"

He began searching through racks again, almost as if the actions were planned. He didn't even seem to be happy when he was in his element, Mercedes observed. It pained her to see such sadness in Kurt.

"Here!" Kurt pulled a navy blue shirt from a rack. He tossed it to Mercedes, ushering her into a dressing room. "Try it on! It'll look fantastic with those jeans!"

As soon as Kurt heard the door click, he sighed, running his back down the side of the wall until he was sitting on the ground. This was terrible. He had never felt so out of it, and wanted to leave as soon as possible. But that would be too obvious to Mercedes, and they would be back to the same exact chat they had had earlier. And then Kurt would be apologizing once more, and then they'd be back here to do the same thing over again. And Kurt decided it wasn't worth it.

He stood up quickly, composing himself as he heard a shuffling behind the door. A second later, Mercedes emerged in the shirt and pants Kurt had given her. Kurt's eyes brightened slightly, satisfied with himself for finding such a perfect outfit for Mercedes.

"So?" Mercedes asked, doing a small spin. "Thoughts?"

"Fabulous!" Kurt burst immediately. "Just add a necklace, and a belt and you're set."

Mercedes sighed, watching as Kurt stopped smiling again the second he turned around. She knew he needed to talk about it, but coming right out and saying it would cause the exact same problems as it had before. She decided to be indirect.

"Remember that time you, Blaine, and I went to the amusement park?" She asked quietly. "We rode one rollercoaster the entire time we were there because - "

"Because Blaine threw up after one ride," Kurt finished for her with a smile.

Mercedes laughed at the memory, coming up to stand beside Kurt. "And then we had to call his mom to bring and outfit for him to change into."

Kurt spoke again. "And when he realized what had happened, he got so embarrassed that he sat in a stall in the bathroom until she got there."

Kurt grinned as he remembered a twelve-year-old Blaine refusing to leave the bathroom because of the vomit on his clothing. Kurt hadn't been laughing that day, but he sure as hell was now. Even with the unexpected up-chuck, the day had been wonderful.

Kurt realized what Mercedes was doing, and gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you."

She smiled, despite her plan being figured out. At least it had worked, and Kurt's smile was real now. "Any time. Now, can I go back and change? I don't think the manager would really appreciate me walking out in these clothes without paying."

Kurt stood up, allowing his friend into the changing rooms once more. Maybe he hadn't initially wanted to come here, but now he was glad he had. He had gotten out some of his feelings for Blaine, and that fact alone was amazing.

Kurt was more thankful that day for Mercedes than he ever had been before.

* * *

Jeff jogged to catch up with Blaine in the hallway the next day, trying his best to get to the lead Warbler before he got into his next class.

"Hey!" he shouted. Blaine stopped, turning to see what was going on. He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed Jeff's running figure. "Hey," Blaine replied. "Something you needed?"

"Another Warbler practice today at four. Wes' orders." Blaine sighed. Was he that afraid of the new club? "He wanted you there earlier. Says there's something important he needed to talk to you about."

Blaine sighed. What could possibly be so important about show choir that he needed to talk to Blaine alone? Unless it wasn't pertaining to show choir... Blaine's heart started to pound rapidly. "You don't think he wants to talk about..."

Jeff seemed confused. "Wants to talk about what?"

Blaine ignored the question. "Did you tell him about you-know-who yet?"

Realization dawned on Jeff. "Oh, yeah. Why?"

Blaine shook his head. Why was he freaking out? It wasn't like he didn't know Jeff was eventually going to tell Wes. He had accepted the fact. Besides, it was only Wes. But, he guessed, it wasn't really _who_ he was talking to, but more so _what _they were talking about. Could Blaine stand an entire conversation about Kurt without breaking down?

"Nothing," Blaine shook his head. "It's nothing. You can tell Wes I'll be there."

Jeff smiled. "Great!" And he left.

Blaine stopped in the middle of the now-deserted hallway, sliding against the wall of lockers until he hit the ground with a soft "thud." He stared at the floor, his eyes betraying tears. Eventually, he stopped trying the block them and freely let them fall.

What the hell was _wrong_ with him? He needed to get a grip. Lately, every time he heard Kurt's name, he would break down. It wasn't like he hadn't before, but it was becoming more and more frequent. Maybe this was a sign for Blaine. Maybe things just had to get a little bit harder before they were better. Maybe he was finally going to get to move on.

Blaine dried his eyes, running into the bathroom to double-check his appearance before he walked into class. He knew he was going to be late now, but it was only History, and the teacher was sort of a push-over. Hopefully, Blaine could escape a detention.

Blaine was only a few minutes late, despite his out-of-nowhere breakdown. The teacher noticed his red-rimmed eyes and gave him no trouble, allowing him a freebie this time, though it was "strictly a one-time thing." Blaine nodded his appreciation, and took his seat in the back of the room.

He tried his best to listen to the lecture, honestly he was, but it was hard. He was anxious for the final bell to tell him that class was over. He needed to meet Wes and see what was wrong - if something was wrong.

The bell rang. Blaine darted out of his seat, being the first out of the classroom. He nearly knocked a few people over, all of which he apologized to, and was at the choir room within ten minutes. Surprisingly, Wes was already there.

"Blaine!" He called happily. He then took in the sight of his lead, his disheveled appearance and puffy eyes, and his happiness dissipated. He gazed at Blaine in worry. "What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine. What'd you need?"

Wes seemed skeptical, but continued nevertheless. It looked like it was what Blaine wanted him to do, and he'd do anything to put a smile back on the boy's face. "I wanted to ask you if you were okay with a last minute song change for Sectionals."

Blaine nodded robotically. "Which would be?"

Wes smiled. "Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol."

Blaine seemed shocked. Usually, the Warblers only performed current hits in America, never really anything like this. Plus, Blaine knew the song. Wouldn't it be sort of a downer to sing at Sectionals? "Sure, but... why?"

Wes put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, attempting to comfort him. "Jeff told us." Blaine felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "And Sectionals seemed like a good place to, you know... let it out? It won't matter how emotional you are on that stage. All anyone in the audience will see is a show choir kid who takes his job a little too seriously." Blaine actually managed a strangle laugh here. "Just... think about it, okay?"

Blaine nodded at his friend, smiling. He may be hurt from the pain of losing someone he loved, but at least he had amazing, accepting friends to help him through it.

* * *

Kurt gazed out the window, narrowing his eyes into slits as he observed the passing scenery as the bus full of New Direction students flew down the highway. He ignored the excited chatter of his friends, and instead focused on the sound of music blasting through his iPod.

He was just listening to the ending of a song when Mercedes tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her, keeping his expression under control. "Yeah?"

She grinned at him. "How is Kurt Hummel, Diva of all Divas, not as psyched for this as everyone else is?"

Kurt shrugged, turning his attention back out the window. "It's just..." _Blaine_, he thought, but kept from bringing that up again. "...what if we don't win? It's our first competition and all..."

Mercedes laughed. "Boy, have you heard Berry's solo lately? She can be a bit of a self-centered bitch, but, damn, she can sing. We've got this, boo."

Kurt smiled at Mercedes. "Right. Don't know why I was worried."

Kurt's snippy tone let Mercedes know something else was wrong. And she wasn't stupid, or blind, she knew exactly what it was. "He'd be proud." Kurt's eyes snapped back to Mercedes as she spoke this. "And do you think he'd want you moping around on the day of your first big show choir competition?"

Kurt smiled softly, sheepishly. "No," he murmured.

Mercedes grinned triumphantly. "Exactly!" She exclaimed. She gripped his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Put a smile on that face and make it natural - I'll be able to tell if it isn't." She began to stare at Kurt's eyes. "Now, we're going to go to this competition, we're going to go on that stage and kill it, then we're going to pretend to be surprised when we win. Got it?"

Kurt nodded. "Got it."

Mercedes released Kurt's hand and turned back around in her seat. "Good. Now give me a headphone, white boy."

Kurt laughed, gladly taking out one of his headphones, and handing it to Mercedes, who put it in her ear. They rode the rest of the way there, with both of them in their own little world until the bus came to a stop.

The first thing Kurt noticed was all of the student's attire. They all had on navy suits with red piping, making them all seem orderly and above-all, a little snobby. Just like Blaine's school. _Great,_ Kurt thought. _Not even a minute here and I'm already thinking of Blaine. How the hell am I going to survive two hours of this?_

Mercedes noticed his look and reached a hand out. "C'mon. It'll be okay, right?"

Kurt simply nodded.

"Alright then. Ready?"

Kurt nodded once again, a little more enthusiastically. Forget the world. Today was Kurt's day and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it get ruined so easily. He stood up, pulling Mercedes off of the bus behind the other adrenaline-filled students. "Ready."

* * *

**A/N: Satisfying?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SECTIONALS! WHOOP WHOOP! WHO'S EXCITED? I KNOW I AM! I WONDER WHAT'LL HAPPEN? JUST KIDDING... I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! BUT YOU DON'T... I GUESS I SHOULD QUIT RUBBING IT IN!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**MrsNessa91**_**: I know! I feel like crying when writing these! But I promise it'll get better! Thanks for taking the time to review! :)**

_**Rose235b:**_** I TOTALLY KNOW WHO RIKER IS! OMG, ARE YOU PART OF THE R5 FAMILY? (Sorry... a bit obsessed...) And I know! It hasn't been four years for me yet, but two... and I wouldn't say I'm "in love," but... yeah. Anyway, sassy Blaine IS hot! And Sir Kurt Cuddle-kinz appreciates your attention! (He's an attention whore... but I love him.) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Rori Potter:**_** YES, GO JEFF! YOU GET KLAINE TOGETHER! Hehe :) Thanks for the review!**

_**swirlyheart23:**_** Thank you! So sweet... :)**

_**klanieLove1998**_**: I'm so sorry for causing your tears! Like I've told my friend before... I feel so bad for making you cry with my writing... but I'll probably do it again. Maybe! :) Fingers crossed I won't!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! It means SO MUCH!**

**I should be sleeping right now... I will get Sir Kurt Cuddle-kinz, cuddle him, then go to sleep... :)**

**I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**(I'm still awaiting the arrival of my Hogwart's letter... completely irrelevant, but true...)**

**-Kristen**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, once again, A HUGE, GIGANTIC, SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME-THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/ALERTED! YOU ARE MY OXYGEN!**

**I'm sorry... I'm a review whore...**

**ANYWAYS, so Glee on Thursday... so happy for that... did I mention that THE FREAKING WARBLERS WILL BE ON THERE? But I'm hearing that they're gonna try and get Blainers back... I have a feeling he'll just kind of be all, "I can't! McKinley is all I have left of Kurt..." or something along those lines... BUT I STILL LOVE THE WARBLERS! 36 MAFIA! **

**I should probably get diagnosed by a doctor...**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt burst through the auditorium doors confidently with Mercedes on his arm. He plastered a smile on his face, trying to tell any competition that may be looking his way that he was ready. He kept the façade up until he and Mercedes were in their seats - New Directions were last up, right after the glee club native to Dalton. The Warblers.

Kurt and Mercedes chatted amicably until the lights dimmed, signally the beginning of the show. They quieted themselves just in time to see some gospel choir go on. Halfway through their set list, Kurt and Mercedes shared a look. Maybe they _could_ win this thing.

As the choir filed off of the stage, Kurt, Mercedes, and the rest of New Directions clapped out of good sportsmanship, though none really thought their performance was that great. Kurt turned to Mercedes, grinning, as their next competitors came on stage.

Kurt creased his eyebrows in confusion, as the lights were completely off on stage, with little light streaming into the auditorium. Background vocals were heard, then a strong lead. Kurt was awestruck by the sheer perfection of the lead. It was like pure heaven was implanted in the man's voice. Added to the mix was a hint of familiarity that Kurt had no time to ponder before the light's flicked on, revealing the mystery man.

Kurt's eyes widened immensely, memories of his childhood re-immersing. That wasn't... that couldn't be...

But a quick look to Mercedes told him it was. Standing on stage in front of Kurt Hummel was none other than Blaine Anderson.

Kurt froze, having no idea how to react. How was he supposed to? It was the guy he kind of loved, whom he hadn't seen for four years, singing his heart out in a medley of P!nk and Train songs. How was he expected to act?

He jumped as a hand rested on his. He looked down, seeing Mercedes dark, warm hand encasing his. The action gave Kurt little comfort, but he smiled at her anyway. He quickly put his eyes back to the stage, gluing them onto Blaine in his blazer-clad, hair-gelled glory.

Yes, there was no denying that was Blaine. He had matured in those four years - physically, at least. But in a good way; his muscles seemed more defined, even through the thick uniform he was wearing. His hair, curly and wild as Kurt remembered, was tamed under a gel prison. His eyes, however, still betrayed the same childlike innocence they had always held. But now, they seemed to have a hint of... pain?

Kurt was saddened instantly. Why was Blaine hurting? Who would do such a thing? Kurt suddenly hated whoever had tainted the innocent boy with pain. He wanted to make them pay for hurting someone so perfect.

The second song ended, leaving Kurt feeling empty without Blaine's voice filling the room. His mood brightened when another track began to play.

Blaine was center stage, a soft spotlight glowing on him, making him appear more beautiful than before. The track was softly playing throughout the room, Blaine's mouth opening as he sang the first few lines.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Kurt wondered why Blaine was singing such a sad song. Kurt was familiar with it, had even listened to it a few times when he was missing Blaine. But what reason did he have to sing it?

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

The other Warblers began to slowly sing in the background with Blaine here, adding emphasis to the theatricality of it all. However, Blaine's voice was still the loudest and most dominant.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Kurt could've sworn Blaine was near tears at this point, his voice getting more and more shaky as he continued.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Kurt watched observantly becoming more and more lost in the song. He barely heard the claps from the audience as Blaine soon finished. Blaine, polite as ever, gave them a quick but forced smile, and ran off stage. A blond and brunette followed him, while another two stood there with knowing expressions.

Kurt was shocked, to say the least. He knew one thing: he needed to talk to Blaine. Soon.

* * *

Blaine put his head in his hands as he got backstage, pretending he was hidden from the rest of the world. he had just poured out his entire heart to the audience out there, the action leaving him emotionally drained. He needed one person right now to comfort him and bring him solace, and it was the one person he hadn't seen for four years.

He cried. He didn't care how terrible he looked, or how weak he felt, he just needed to cry. So he did. He barely even noticed when Nick and Jeff's arms wrapped around him, hoisting Blaine off of the ground.

"C'mon," Nick muttered in his ear. "We have to go out and watch the last group. It's the polite thing to do."

Blaine nodded. However bad he felt, it wasn't right to disrespect the competition. He dried his eyes as best as he could, keeping his head downcast as they walked into the auditorium and took their seats. He sat there stalk-still, thinking of Kurt's eyes. And his hair. And his laugh. And his voice.

He was shocked to hear just what he had been thinking of. Clear as day, too. He could hear Kurt's voice as if he were there, singing right to Blaine. And God, if it was possible, it had gotten sweeter, slightly lower than before, and full of admiration.

_Great,_ Blaine thought. _Now I'm hallucinating._

Jeff elbowed Blaine's side, in an attempt to get the boy to look up. The boy on stage was clearly beautiful, even to Jeff in a completely non-gay way, and he figured Blaine could use some cheering up. He gestured to the stage, pointing a finger. Blaine looked up and was surprised.

Blaine's heart stopped dead still. That wasn't... it was. It was Blaine's Kurt. It was the boy he had been missing for years, had been dreaming of even longer, and had been wanting forever.

Suddenly, it was only those two in the room. He noticed Kurt's searching gaze, wondering what could be so important that the Kurt Hummel he knew would distract himself from a performance. But then again, that was the Kurt Hummel _he _knew. And that was four years ago.

Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine, slightly widening then a grin spreading across his face. Blaine looked around himself, checking to see if Kurt had a girlfriend near him, or even his dad, but he was submerged in Warblers. Kurt was looking at Blaine.

Blaine grinned back, feeling a special kind of feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Jeff and Nick noticed this, jabbing Blaine's side once more. "Ooh," Jeff said in a voice similar to a first-grader. "Somebody likes our Blainers."

"Kurt," was all Blaine managed to utter. Both boys eyes locked with each other, their smiles vanishing.

"That's... do you mean... _the_ Kurt?"

Blaine only nodded, still lost in Kurt's eyes. The boy had grown taller, thinner, more lean. He was still as graceful as ever, and as clean cut as Blaine remembered. He still had the same sea blue eyes, and the swept-up hair that Blaine loved.

Kurt winked at Blaine, emitting a small giggle from him. Thankfully, Kurt was out of ear shot.

Then another figure entered. Mercedes? Blaine grinned even wider. Was it possible his best friend and love were together, on stage, right in front of Blaine's eyes?

The Glee club finished their set list, jumping off of the stage in a rush. Blaine was out of his seat before anyone could comprehend what he was doing. He pushed through the crowd, guessing they would have been back stage, awaiting the results of the show.

Blaine was so lost in his search, he didn't even noticed the figure he ran into. "I am so sor - "

Blaine's voice stopped as he noticed just what - or better yet, who - he had run into. There in front of him, close enough for their lips to meet if either wished so, was Kurt Hummel in all of his beauty.

Blaine gulped in anticipation. Kurt was doing the same. "Uh... hi," Blaine greeted.

Kurt gave an awkward, small wave back. "Hi."

Suddenly, both boys flung themselves at each other, enveloping themselves in the other's arms. Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the sweet scent of Kurt. Kurt was doing something similar, though it was much easier fo him with the slight height difference. Both of them made no move to quit holding the other until a cough was heard behind them.

Blaine looked up, taking in the sight of Mercedes. He gestured for her to join, and soon they were all hugging again. He began to cry, feeling slightly embarrassed about his over-emotional antics until warm tears were falling onto him from both Kurt and Mercedes eyes. He let his emotions overtake him, clutching the two harder.

They all pulled away eventually, grinning and crying like idiots.

"What, but... how?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed, being the one to answer. "Questions later. We're due on stage in two minutes."

Blaine nodded, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "Sure. But as soon as it's over, we have some talking to do."

Mercedes nodded. "Of course! Now come on so we can get this over with and reunite like the best friends we are."

Blaine shook his head 'yes' then ran onto the stage behind Mercedes and Kurt, only stopping when he reached the Warblers. He stood in front of his Glee club with a renewed, genuine sense of happiness. The other's noticed, but didn't question it. They were just happy to se a real smile on Blaine's face.

The host announced the win being a tie between New Directions and the Warblers. Blaine couldn't have possibly been happier. He had seen his crush and best friend for the first time on four years today, and won at Sectionals. Could his day get much better?

Blaine laughed at the thought. _No_, he thought to himself. _It couldn't._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crap ending... I just really needed to end it there. BUT, next chapter will be some bonding for Klainecedes, then some one-on-one Klaine moments set up by none other than Nick, Jeff, and Mercedes. So sneaky...**

**I LOVE YOU! (I will never tire of saying that...)**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Rori Potter: **_**SECTIONALS!... as you now know. Hehe :) Thanks for the compliment and the review!**

_**swirlyheart23: **_**I know! How could you live with yourself if you DIDN'T help hurt Kurt or hurt Blaine? That's, like, TERRIBLE! Anyways, I appreciate the review! Thank you!**

_**rooz33: **_**Haha, I appreciate your enthusias! Though I'm sorry, I'm one of those author's who thinks their writing is terrible no matter what.. so... yeah... Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Nightingale63: **_**Good hint? I HOPE SO! Was it what you expected?**

**Any suggestions, praise, hate, love, or unicorns, leave it in a review for me! I WILL LOVE YOU EITHER WAY!**

**-Kristen**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AWW YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO AMAZING!**

**Okay, so I'm really excited to write this chapter, more in the bottom Author's Note...**

**:)**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine found Mercedes and Kurt among the mass of show choir students, running to them to envelop them both in another hug. With the added pleasure of winning, the trio felt like they were on cloud nine.

The New Directions and Warblers watched, the former with shock as to why two of their singers were associating with the Warblers stared at the smile plastered on their lead's face, and that was all the encouragement they needed to leave them alone. However, neither had the time to voice their thoughts as the three pulled away only to speak to each other.

"We should go somewhere else!" Blaine shouted over the noise. "It's pretty loud in here... not exactly a good place to reunite with old friends!"

Kurt and Mercedes nodded, the latter speaking. "Yeah! I know this little coffee shop in Lima... willing to make the commute, Blaine?"

Blaine thought of his father's strict rules to the counselors. He was too polite to just sneak off, and knew he would have to talk to them about it before anything else. Nevertheless, Blaine nodded. "Yes, just let me go do something real quick."

Mercedes and Kurt stepped closer to Blaine. "No way, we just got you back. We'll come with you. You can't shake us that easily."

Blaine smiled, turning to head to the office. He began to walk, then shouted to the two walking behind him. "Not in a million years!"

They all grinned once more, the action infectious and hard not to do at this point.

A couple of memory-filled minutes later, they were standing in front of the guidance office. Blaine's father had chosen Mrs. Duval, Nick's mother, as the one to check in on Blaine as he had known her the longest of the school faculty, and trusted her the most. She smiled, looking over her glasses at Blaine and flipped a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She took in the sight behind him, confused as to who the teens were, but kept up her smile nonetheless.

"Hey, Blaine," she said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"Um," Blaine scratched the back of his neck nervously. For some reason, it only added pressure when he remembered that his two best friends were sitting right behind him. "I was really hoping to go off campus with my friends..."

Realization dawned on Mrs. Duval as she recounted the numerous times Blaine had been in her room for counseling, every time going on and on about his two lost friends. "Kurt and Mercedes?" She asked, looking past Blaine to direct her attention to the now-named teens.

"Yes," Kurt answered, nodding.

Mrs. Duval grinned deeply. "Oh, yes, Blaine!" She said, standing up and sashaying across the room to stand beside Blaine. "Of course you can go! We don't even need to call your father," she whispered, surprising Blaine. "As I always say, I'm a counselor first. And it's pretty obvious you need these two, if the sessions we've had for the past two years are any indication."

Blaine blushed. "Thanks, Mrs. Duval."

She grinned back at Blaine, grabbing his cheeks between her hands and kissing his forehead. "Any time, sweetie." She hugged Blaine, taking a second to whisper in his ear. "This is the Kurt? Pretty cute."

Blaine sighed. In many ways, Mrs. Duval had been more of a motherly figure to Blaine than Mrs. Anderson had been. When Blaine came out for the first time at Dalton, a couple of months after starting boarding there, she treated him the same as always. She didn't even refuse Blaine to come into her house to visit Nick when he did. She was still the same Mrs. Duval she had always been.

Mrs. Duval smiled at Kurt and Mercedes. "Take care of Blaine while you're gone! With what Blaine's told me about you two, though, I guess I don't need to worry. He's in good hands. Just be back before curfew!"

Mercedes laughed, along with Kurt a few moments later. Blaine began to stare at Kurt, loving the sound of Kurt's musical laughter that he had been missing for years. Mercedes noticed the look in the boy's eyes, rolling her own. Both of them, oblivious as ever. "Nice to know we weren't forgotten, Blaine."

Blaine broke himself of his reverie to answer Mercedes. A blush crept up his cheeks as he did so. "Yeah, how could I forget you guys? You were the first friends I had."

Kurt smiled at him. He was about to speak, but a couple of guys walked past them, grinning at Blaine. "Congrats, dude! We knew you'd win!" And then they were off.

Blaine laughed awkwardly, giving the boys a quiet "Thank you," and was on his way. Mercedes and Kurt, however, didn't let it go that easily.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, amazed at how nice they were being to an openly gay kid in Ohio. That is, if Blaine _had_ come out. "Do they know you're...?" Kurt didn't say the word, still wary of homophobes they could cross paths with.

"Huh?" Blaine caught on to the question too late. "Oh! Oh, yeah, they know I'm gay. They're just a lot more... accepting here. Zero tolerance policy and all," Blaine said, shrugging it off. "I feel kind of sheltered... too often, sometimes. I mean, will I be ready for life outside of Dalton after graduation?" Blaine paused, realizing he was rambling. "I am so sorry! We just saw each other not even an hour ago, and I'm already dumping my problems on you - "

Mercedes laughed, cutting of the apologizing boy. "Four years and still absurdly polite." She shook her head as Kurt let out a soft giggle also. "If you still have a ridiculous obsession with bow ties, it'll be like nothing ever changed."

Blaine blushed, hiding his face. "Well... um, Dalton has a uniform. Establishing equality and all that jazz..." He coughed, looking up again. "But I'm not ashamed to admit I do still have a stash at my mom's house."

Mercedes nodded to Kurt. "Yeah. Same Blaine. Just with a killer voice now."

Kurt was quick to agree. "Yeah, Blaine," he said. "All those years of refusing to sing in front of us because you were afraid of what we'd say, and now you're the lead of a prestigious prep-boy school show choir? What gives?"

Blaine shrugged. He knew exactly why he had done it. It was a poor attempt to stay connected to Kurt somehow. But he wasn't going to say that to his friend. His _straight_ friend. "I needed something to do with all the free time I had after the move. I couldn't very well hang out with you guys anymore..." Blaine seemed to freeze a little here, remembering how he had been a blubbering mess mere hours before. He cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "So? Anything new with you two?"

"If you call coming out freshman year new, then yes," Kurt said stoically, blushing deeply.

Blaine could barely believe his ears. Kurt, the guy he had been crushing on since seventh grade year whom he had believed was straight since, was gay? Was the world playing a cruel trick on him?

"Um... wow," Blaine said firstly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for that." And he was. Maybe over those years, Blaine would've eventually built up the courage to ask Kurt out with the reassurance that he was gay. "So... any boyfriends?"

The question, which Blaine had attempted to direct to both of them, came out hopeful. Just by looking at Blaine's face, you could guess what he hoped Kurt's answer was. Mercedes could tell this especially, as she had grown up with both of them.

Mercedes shook her head. "I dated this one guy, Sam, over summer break, but he moved. Haven't spoken since." She let out a small shrug.

Blaine smiled sympathetically to Mercedes. "I'm sorry." Turning to Kurt, he tried to control his voice. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy. "No. Not really that many gay men in McKinley. At least openly," he said, then shrugged. "But I bet New York's crawling with them."

Blaine laughed. So Kurt _did_ still have the Big Apple dream? "Yeah," Blaine replied as stably as he could, though on the inside he was screaming like a teen girl. He had reunited with his two best friends, one of which he was sort of in love with, and turned out he was gay _and _single? Could Blaine's day get any better?

The stopped in front of the New Direction's bus. Mercedes sighed. "Let me go get Mr. Schue. He won't let us ride with Blaine if he hasn't met him, or if our parents aren't okay with it. Which of course they will be." She smiled. "I'll be right back."

Kurt realized what Mercedes was doing: giving him some alone time with Blaine. He smiled.

"So?" Blaine was first to break the silence. "How's life?"

Kurt shrugged at Blaine's nonchalant attitude. "Hell pretty much describes it. I'm the only openly gay teen in school, plus I'm part of Glee club. Kind of dug my own grave with that." Kurt laughed quietly.

Blaine creased his eyebrows. "What's wrong with Glee club?"

Kurt widened his eyes, giving Blaine a look of confusion. "Nothing, to me at least. But to almost everyone else, Glee clubbers are below nerds. Isn't that the case here?"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "Not at all. Here, the Warblers are sort of like... rock stars," he said, smiling at himself for coming up with such a good metaphor. "We're 'popular' here, I guess you could say."

Kurt scoffed. "I wish I could say the same. At McKinley, we get slushied on a weekly basis."

Blaine raised one triangular eyebrow. "Slushied?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "You know? The icy drink? They throw them in our faces."

Blaine, quite frankly, was appalled. It was wrong to do it to anyone, but to do it to Kurt? That was just ridiculous. "Does the school know?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "Teacher's and faculty have seen it happen. They just don't care. They're almost as bad as the jocks. Mr. Schue has tried, obviously, to stop it, but his attempts are pointless. The only way they would stop is if we were magically made popular, which I wouldn't count on. It would take a miracle."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt. "Maybe you just need some courage." He was inches away from Kurt's mouth now, and the pressure was killing him. "Stand up to the bullies." His heart was hammering in his chest now. Kurt was leaning in slightly, and that was all the encouragement Blaine needed. Just a few more inches...

"Kurt!"

The two jumped apart lightning fast, composing themselves to the best of their abilities. Walking towards them was a man Blaine didn't recognize, but knew must be Mr. Schue. Mercedes wasn't far behind.

"Oh! There you are," Mr. Schue said. "Mercedes says you two wanted to go somewhere with..."

"Blaine," Blaine supplied, reaching out his hand for Mr. Schue to shake. He did so politely.

"Oh!" Mr. Schue smiled. "You're the lead of the Warblers, yes?"

Blaine nodded. "That would be me."

Mr. Schue grinned. "Stellar performance out there! Good luck at Regionals." His smile faded as he let himself fall back into teacher mode. "Now, Kurt and Mercedes wanted to go with you somewhere?"

Blaine nodded once again, slowly. "Yes."

Mr. Schue took out his phone. "You wouldn't mind if I called them first, would you?"

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "Not at all."

Mr. Schue handed his phone to Mercedes. "Dial your parents number, okay? Kurt, I'll get you next."

Mercedes typed in her phone number, allowing him to call her mom. Eventually, he had called both Marie and Burt. Both had been ecstatic upon hearing Blaine's name, and immediately granted permission for their children to spend time with him.

"It's all set then. Be safe!" Mr. Schue called, walking away from the group.

Mercedes smiled. "Where to, Blaine?"

Blaine led them to his car, unlocking the doors. He was suddenly afraid of how it would work out with seating. But his prayers were answered when Mercedes jumped into the back seat. "Sit up front, Kurt! You always like to call shotgun."

Kurt shot Mercedes a look Blaine couldn't quite decipher, but shrugged it off. He got to sit next to Kurt for a while, seeing as this place was in Lima. He wasn't complaining.

"Thanks, 'Cedes," Kurt said sarcastically, but took his seat anyway.

Blaine started the car and the three set off for Lima.

Kurt reached for the radio. "It's too quiet. I need my music."

"Oh, let me get that," Blaine said, reaching for the dial at the same time. Their hands brushed against each other, both stopping in place. Mercedes watched with a grin as they both blushed, slowly retracting their hands back to their original spots. "Um... I think I'm okay with silence."

Mercedes couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing. "Wow..."

Kurt turned around. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Mercedes said between laughs. She calmed herself. "Oh, Kurt, did I tell you about that movie I saw the other day?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "No, you didn't."

Mercedes grinned wickedly, and Kurt knew that had been the wrong answer. "Oh, I didn't? Well, it was about this guy who was so obviously in love with this boy, but both were way too oblivious to do a thing about it. So their friend, she kept throwing them _huge_ hints, but neither caught on. So she - "

"That one?" Kurt cut her off. "Oh, yeah, you told me about it. Didn't she die in the end?"

Blaine watched the two bicker in silent confusion. He glanced up in the rear view mirror, noticing Mercedes smirk. Mercedes went quiet.

_Well_, Kurt thought. _This will be one interesting drive._

* * *

**A/N: Again, crap ending, but it was going to be REALLY long if I didn't end it there... so, yeah... whatevs...**

**ANYWAY, I'm STOKED for Glee tomorrow! My Warblers!**

**Okay, good there.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**swirlyheart23:**_** I'm glad it was satisfying! And how could I not do a Klaine hug? Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Rori Potter: **_**I made you squeal? For some reason, that makes me immensely happy. :) Again, thanks for the review!**

_**Nightingale63: **_**Thank you! So sweet :) And I KNOW! I am furious with Ryan! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO MY KLAINE? Thanks for dropping a review!**

_**cathie08: **_**Aww! Yay! Thank you for reviewing!**

_**abbarabba'3: **_**YAY! Praise, love, AND unicorns? You're the best! :) Thanks for the review!**

_** -Cole: **_**Haha, yes. Most author's are review-whores, I guess... Haha. Anyway, here's your update! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**yeah its glee: **_**Aww, sorry you were having a bad day. :( Did I manage to make it better? Hehe. XD Thanks for the review!**

_**Rose235b: **_**...I guess I am kind of happy now. And, YAY! R5 FAMILY FOREVER!**

**AGAIN, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted. YOU ARE AMAZING! AND LOVED! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Anyway, anyone on Twitter? I love to follow my reviewers. XD Review with your username or a link or whatever, and I'll follow you, okay? But beware of following me... I'm a little psycho...**

**LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH!**

**-Kristen**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's the day after Thanksgiving... so, happy Thanksgiving to everyone! Unless you don't celebrate it... in which case is fine, but I feel dumb now... Who am I kidding? I always feel dumb. I'm not very intelligent... :)**

**CHAIR!**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the small coffee shop, The Lima Bean, smiling at the small, cozy atmosphere it gave off. He undid his seatbelt, unlocking his door and exiting the vehicle while Kurt and Mercedes followed.

Blaine entered first, strolling right up to the barista. He was insisting on paying since it was such a wonderful occasion and, well, his family was loaded. "I'll have a medium drip, a grande non-fat mocha, and a macchiato." Blaine turned to check with his friends if he had gotten their orders right. When they nodded, he smiled back at them.

Kurt watched with annoyance. The barista was very obviously smitten to Blaine, but he was completely oblivious. Could Kurt blame her? It was Blaine Anderson, Kurt's dream guy. Sweet, kind, caring, compassionate, beautiful, and a heavenly voice? Kurt was surprised every guy who looked towards Blaine didn't turn gay.

Blaine paid her, accepted the drinks, and escorted Kurt and Mercedes to a table in the corner. Mercedes giggled lightly as Kurt's death glare he shot the barista as they left.

They all sat down around the small circular table that allowed them all to sit next to each other. Blaine spoke first. "How have these four years been? How much have I missed?"

"Nothing much on my behalf," Mercedes said, laughing. "Joined Glee club, dated this guy over summer, broke it off because he moved."

Blaine looked sad. "Sorry."

Kurt smiled. "Pretty much the same for me. I joined Glee club, and was shunned for that first of all. Then when I came out..." Kurt shook his head, shuddering at the memory. "And I got a new brother. Finn Hudson."

Blaine spit out his drink. "Finn Hudson? Tall, quarterback, dating Quinn Fabray, and most popular kid in school? That Finn Hudson?"

Kurt shrugged, sipping his coffee. "Things change. I may have had a little crush on him sophomore year," Kurt blushed. It had been one of his many failed attempts to get over Blaine during his absence. "Long story short, I set up Finn's single mom and my dad up, and turns out they were really compatible. They got married, Finn and Carole moved in. And Finn actually joined Glee club," Kurt looked at Blaine, trying to gauge his reaction.

But Blaine's face had been frozen since Kurt had mentioned having a crush on Finn. He wasn't used to this feeling, jealousy. And of a straight man, nonetheless. Blaine noticed Kurt and Mercedes' observant looks, coughing and speaking. "Well, uh, I'm sorry. For that."

"You okay, Blaine?" Mercedes asked with a smirk. He looked at her, confused, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mercedes looked between the boys, obviously having a moment. She reached in her pocket, causing it to ring, and pulled it out feigning shock. "Oh! It's my mom. She needs help with dinner." She stood up. "Can we meet up again sometime?"

Now confident with the fact of Mrs. Duval being on his side, Blaine nodded. "Yes. Absolutely." He stood up giving Mercedes a hug.

But Kurt wasn't as ignorant. Mrs. Jones knew Mercedes was with Blaine, something she had been yearning for for years. She wouldn't ask Mercedes to come home early to help with something as silly and unimportant as dinner.

Kurt and Blaine both began to put on their coats. "What are you two doing?" Mercedes asked. "Just because I have to leave doesn't mean you two should have to. Go on, have fun without me. I'm sure Kurt can fill me in tomorrow." She gave Kurt a wink, to which he blushed. "Bye!"

Kurt and Blaine both sat back down, Blaine watching Mercedes curiously while Kurt was trying to hide his blush. She left the coffee shop, walking home in the slight breeze, and feeling good about herself for helping her two best friends out.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, clearing his throat. "So, what's happened to you since the move?"

Blaine flicked his eyes back to Kurt. "Oh, it's been wonderful! I got into the Warblers my freshman year, and they made me the lead." Blaine shrugged at this point. "Since the Warblers are popular at Dalton, I was immediately invited into the popular crowd. It's nice, I guess, but a huge change from McKinley."

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Mmm." He drank his coffee once more. "Did you find anyone to replace 'Cedes and I?"

Blaine shook his head disbelievingly at Kurt, swallowing his medium drip. "No. No way!" He looked like a puppy to Kurt at that moment with his facial expression. A very cute puppy. "No one could ever take the place of you two. I did make friends, but it wasn't really the same. I love the Warblers and all, I mean, they're great. But there's just something about your first friends that can't be replaced. You know what I mean?"

Kurt nodded. "Definitely. I'm not gonna lie. I was really hurt after your dad forced you to move. I felt like a piece of myself was gone." Kurt leaned closer. "Speaking of your dad, how's he doing?"

Blaine shrugged, his expression darkening. "I have no idea. He pretty much dropped me off at Dalton, and told me not to speak to him unless I was through my 'gay phase.' Needless to say, we haven't spoken since."

Kurt shook his head disapprovingly. "What the hell did he expect to accomplish sending you to a school with not one girl? You were surrounded by guys all day everyday. I'm sure that helped," he finished sarcastically.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess he thought sending me to a school with straight guys would teach me something. Either that, or I would be frustrated by how hard it was to find a boyfriend there. But that really doesn't make any sense, seeing as Dalton is a zero tolerance school. Perfect place for gay men to go," Blaine laughed. "Come to think of it, my dad's sort of stupid."

Kurt laughed, too. "Wow. He really is."

They spent the next hour talking animatedly about things that didn't matter, learning more and more about each other. Kurt told Blaine about his first slushie facial, Blaine bouncing excitedly as he explained to him the day he got his first solo in the Warblers. They didn't leave until it was half an hour 'til closing, and a little over two and a half hours until Blaine was due back at Dalton.

Thankfully, Kurt's house was a mere two minutes from the Lima Bean, giving Blaine plenty of time to get back.

Kurt looked at the clock. "What time is curfew?"

Blaine seemed confused. "Eleven. Why?"

Kurt didn't reply, hopping out of Blaine's car and appearing by Blaine's door a minute later. He opened the door. "C'mon! Come visit Dad! He's missed you like crazy," Kurt said honestly. Blaine seemed skeptical. Kurt added, "It would mean a lot to him."

Blaine was sold. He missed Burt just as much, and was pretty anxious to meet the woman whom he had married. "Fine," Blaine said happily, jumping out of the car. "You sure I'm not imposing?"

Kurt only laughed at that, unlocking the door and bursting through the door. Burt was sitting on the couch watching some football game. His head turned to the door at the sound of it opening.

"Kurt! Congrats on the Sectionals win!" He peeked behind Kurt and saw Blaine. "Oh my God, Blaine Anderson!" Burt stood up, jogging over to Blaine. Blaine stuck out his hand politely for Burt to shake, but Burt wrapped him up in a hug. He pulled away happily. "It's great to see you!" He turned to the kitchen. "Carole! Get in here!"

Carole burst into the room, drying her hands with a towel. She looked between Burt and Kurt, then Blaine. She rushed over to him, giving him a warm hug also. "You must be Blaine!"

Blaine nodded. "And you must be Carole."

She smiled at him. "I'll go get Finn. You do know him, right?" She asked worriedly. When Blaine nodded, she walked upstairs to Finn's room, giving him the news and escorting him back down. She re-emerged moments later.

"Dude! I remember you! Blaine, right?" When Blaine smiled, Finn came to stand beside him. "Man, Kurt goes on and on about you all the time! Once, he even - "

Finn shut his mouth when a bitch glare was sent his way from an annoyed, blushing Kurt. Blaine smiled at Kurt's flustered expression, laughing. "It's nice to see you all. But I have to be back at Dalton by eleven, and it's a good two hours from Lima."

The entire family was saddened, but tried not to let it show. "Okay," Carole spoke. She hugged him quickly. "Be safe, okay?" He nodded with a grin. "Of course." She released him, only so Burt could hug him again.

"You're gonna be able to visit now, right?" Burt asked worriedly. "Because none of us want to lose you again." His tone was so careful. Blaine looked at Kurt, then Carole, then Finn, and back to Burt. "Probably. My dad keeps me under strict surveillance, but my counselor's on my side, I think. I should be able to come back soon."

Burt smiled at this. "Good."

Finn gave Blaine an awkward, one-armed, bro-hug, told him he'd see him soon, then walked back upstairs. Finally, the only person Blaine hadn't given or received a goodbye to or from was Kurt. The two faced each other. Burt and Carole gave each other knowing looks before leaving the room, so the boys could have a private goodbye.

"Well, uh," Blaine began. "I really don't want to say goodbye."

Kurt laughed. "Good. Because I'm never saying goodbye to you." He pulled Blaine into his arms, the hug similar to the one they had had at Sectionals. They didn't release each other for a while. When they did, they were both near tears. "Be careful. If you die in a car accident, I may just cry."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's witty humor. "See you soon, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "See you later, Blaine."

Blaine left, both boys feeling weightless and on cloud nine. Kurt went into his room, jumping when his phone buzzed.

_How was coffee? ;) -Mercedes_

Kurt rolled his eyes. _What's up with the wink? -Kurt_

Kurt could almost hear Mercedes laughing through her next message. _You know what. Did you and Blaine get together? -Mercedes_

Kurt was shocked by her bluntness. _No, Mercedes! He's gone. Besides, he doesn't like me that. -Kurt_

Mercedes sent the next message quickly. _Thank you, Captain Oblivious. -Mercedes_

Kurt laughed at her mistake. _It's Captain Obvious. -Kurt_

_I know. I meant what I said. -Mercede__s_

* * *

**A/N: Bad ending once again... I'm sorry, I try. So... any thoughts? Suggestions? Love it? Hate it? Taco?**

**I really want a pet chinchilla. I would name it Klaine. Or Kurt CoBlaine.**

**Okay, sorry, about to dump some problems on you. I just need to get it out, so just skip over this if you don't want to know. So, I have a REALLY homophobic family. Every time I mention Glee, they automatically say, "You shouldn't watch a show with gay people. It's disgusting." And I mean, they used to be the people I looked up to and everything. Now, I just sort of lost all respect for them. One of my aunts won't even allow Spongebob to play in her house because there are rumors that Spongebob and Patrick are gay. And I'm just sitting there like, "WHO THE HELL CARES?" I mean, DAMN, they can't even let a children's show be innocent anymore without bringing in all the religion and sexuality debates. Frankly, it pisses me off.**

**Okay. I'm pretty sure I'm done. WHOOP WHOOP GLEE-HE!**

**-Kristen**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER *WHOOP* (Sorry... the whooping is kind of my "thing...")**

**WHO WATCHED LAST EPISODE? WARBLERS? DARK SIDE? IT WAS SOOOOO HOT! I SWEAR! I JUST WANTED TO DIE FROM MY FEELINGS! BUT NO KLAINE? WTPuck RYAN? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE THE BREAK UP! I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS! (THOUGH I AM EXTREMEMLY EXCITED FOR THE WHOLE WHITE CHRISTMAS THING IN THE ICE RINK!) JUST PLEASE... FIX. THIS.**

**Sorry for the venting last chapter... it seems I may have sparked some things in my reviewers. But, it looks like I'm also NOT ALONE (Darren Criss reference!) with the whole homophobic family thing. It just pisses me off to no end. I happen to have a brother who doesn't fail to mention to me every five minutes how all gay people are "going to hell."**

**Okay, gonna stop there. About to get wired up again. :)**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

For the next week, Blaine was constantly contacting Kurt whenever possible. He talked to Mercedes, too, but their conversations almost always turned into Kurt - something Blaine had apologized for numerous times, but Mercedes would just laugh it off, then continue with their conversation.

The Warblers noticed a change in Blaine, too. He was almost always smiling now. He was also more chipper during Warbler practice, and there was a joyful edge to his voice now. The Warblers had questioned him about it, though they already knew, just to see his face as he told them time after time about Kurt.

Kurt was almost as elated. His song choice in Glee was now decidedly more cheerful, and he rarely ever frowned anymore. Kurt barely even remembered a time when he was sad.

Until he was shoved into a locker by Karofsky. Then it was pretty easy to remember.

Kurt sighed frustratedly, retrieving his discarded books, restocking his bag with them. He attempted to stand up, but fell back down. It seemed he had hurt his right leg. He gently touched it, examining it closely, then winced. Yes. Definitely injured.

"Shit," Kurt murmured. Empty hallway, and no way to move. Maybe he had his phone...

He dug through his bag, eventually finding the object he was looking for. He scrolled through his contact list, trying to decide who to call. Not Burt - he'd be furious about it, and both Kurt and Karofsky would end up in Figgin's office. No. Mercedes? No. She was in class, and could get in serious trouble for having her phone out. That ruled out anyone else in Glee, too. Which left -

Before Kurt could say his name, the man of the hour showed up.

Dalton had been given the day off because of some huge teacher's convention - which Blaine found ironic to be held on a day when teachers were supposed to be at work - and they were going to have a long weekend. Seeing it as an excuse to spend more time with Kurt and Mercedes, Blaine had driven to Lima to surprise the two. Burt and Marie had already agreed to the arrangement. All that was left to do for Blaine was to get Kurt and Mercedes.

He hadn't expected to find Kurt stranded on the ground of a hallway.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. He rushed over to Kurt, holding out a hand for him. Kurt looked up to Blaine thankfully, accepting his hand and allowing Blaine to hoist him up. Almost immediately, Kurt began to topple.

"Whoa," Blaine said. He hurried to catch him, almost dropping him. And suddenly, everything changed. Blaine was holding Kurt up by the back, while Kurt had his injured leg in the air. The entire pose resembled a man dipping his partner as they danced the tango. And all Kurt and Blaine wanted to do was kiss each other.

"Um," Blaine gulped. "How's your leg?"

Kurt answered as steadily as he could. "It's been better."

Blaine leaned in around the same time Kurt had, their lips brushing against each other softly. Blaine lowered Kurt to the ground, their current position uncomfortable to be kissing in. Soon Kurt was on the ground, their lips never breaking contact. Kurt's hand reached up to caress Blaine's cheek, Blaine leaning in further to deepen the kiss. It was passionate, loving, and full of care - perfect for their first kiss.

They pulled away from each other breathlessly. Blaine coughed, speaking first. "So, uh... where's the nurse?"

Kurt laughed. "My leg suddenly isn't a problem anymore."

And just like that, they were kissing again.

"Seriously," Blaine breathed between kisses. "How's... your leg?"

Kurt pulled away for a second to answer. "It's fine..."

Kurt moaned a little as Blaine's weight shifted. Blaine scooted away, frowning at Kurt. "Don't lie to me, Kurt. What even happened, anyway?"

Kurt looked away. Should he tell him? "I just, uh, fell."

Blaine gave Kurt a look. "Sure," he murmured sarcastically. "Seriously, Kurt," Blaine pleaded, grabbing Kurt's hand in his own. "What happened?"

Kurt sighed, placing his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer and nuzzling him. "It was this guy. Karofsky." Blaine's face paled as soon as Kurt had implied another human being had done this to him. "He's not that welcoming of my sexuality," Kurt explained. "So he makes a point of showing me, whether it be physically or emotionally. Obviously, today was more of a physical day."

Blaine stood. "What's been done about it?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. Dad's tried, but they say since we have no proof..." Kurt shrugged. "There's nothing they can do."

"Bullshit!" Blaine shouted, causing Kurt to jump. Blaine quickly apologized for his actions, but began again. "You're being bullied and they say they can do nothing about it? Is this the first time it's happened?"

Kurt sighed. "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you. I'd much rather be talking about what happened about five minutes ago..." Kurt blushed, remembering.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, lowering his head to Kurt's level. "Don't worry. We'll definitely be talking about that later." Blaine stood up once again. "But for now, I'm taking you to the nurse, where you're going to explain to me everything that's happened with this Karofksy guy."

Kurt allowed Blaine to lift him again. After they struggled for a few steps, Blaine swept Kurt up and into a bridal-style position. "This is much easier."

Kurt laughed, snuggling into Blaine. "You know, Blaine, McKinley isn't as accepting as Dalton."

Blaine chuckled, the noise vibrating Kurt. "And I see no one in these halls. Besides, I have an excuse. An extremely beautiful boy was lying hurt and helpless in the halls. I couldn't just leave him there."

Kurt blushed, smiling against Blaine. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Blaine laughed, as if the answer was obvious. "Of course."

They were in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being Kurt's breathing and the sound of Blaine's heart. Kurt eventually spoke again. "Why were you here, anyway? Not that I'm complaining."

Blaine smiled down at Kurt as he continued down the hall. "Dalton was out today, so I called Burt and Marie and asked if I could get you and Mercedes out for today. I was just about to come and get you both when I found you."

Kurt didn't have the time to reply as they stopped in front of the nurse's office. Blaine wasted no time in opening the door. "Nurse?" He asked, feeling dumb for not knowing her name. A woman popped around a door a second later. "Yes?"

Blaine gestured to Kurt. "I think he broke his ankle."

The nurse escorted them to a room. "Here," she said, pointing to the small cot in the corner of the room. "You can sit him there for now. Be gentle," She smiled at Blaine, exiting the room, only to return seconds later with equipment.

"Alright," she said. "Which leg?"

"His right," Blaine answered before Kurt had the chance.

"I'm not helpless, Blaine," Kurt muttered. "I can answer for myself."

Blaine smiled sheepishly, looking at Kurt with puppy eyes. "Sorry?"

The nurse watched the exchange, her whole persona changing from kind and caring to completely indifferent when she noticed the loving looks in their eyes. They were obviously gay.

"Um..." She said, staring at the ground. "I'll be back soon."

"Great," Kurt murmured as soon as she left. "A homophobic nurse."

Blaine took the seat beside Kurt's cot. "Hey," he said softly, grabbing Kurt's hand. "So what if she's homophobic? Her problem. Not ours."

And with the small encouragement from Blaine, Kurt was fine for the rest of the visit. TUrned out he had sprained his ankle during the shove. The nurse didn't even bother asking how it had happened. Most likely because she didn't care how or why a gay boy had gotten hurt, though the second was pretty easily answered.

She sent them away with no further questioning.

"Should we get Mercedes?" Blaine asked as they exited the office.

Kurt leaned against Blaine for more support. "We could," he said, shrugging. "And I don't want to sound rude, but..." He leaned closer to Blaine, kissing his lips lightly. "We could do that more often if she wasn't there."

Blaine went pale under Kurt's gaze. He gulped. "We can get her after school. Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: You are so lucky. I wasn't going to allow them to get together this chapter... but my friend (Glee52 on here) made me. Since I love her dearly, I let it happen. It only took about fifteen thousand words, anyway... yep.**

**QUESTION: For later chapters, should I write smut? I know some people are sort of like, "EWW! SEX!" while others are like, "YAY! SEX!" I have written smut before, I've just never put it in one of my multi-chaptered stories. But I figure, what the hell, why not? But, I'll only listen to you guys. :)**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**cathie08: **_**Haha, thank you. I've gotten the "I'm funny" thing before, but I just really don't see it... haha. And your lucky to have such an understanding family. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**CrissMist: **_**PLEASE DON'T DIE! XD Thanks for the review!**

_**Rori Potter: **_**Aww, it's okay. Not your fault. :) Thanks for the review!**

_**Rose235b: **_**I know! I really hate all the stupid gay-bashing. At least none of my friends are homophobic. Sorry about that, too. :( Anyway, thanks for the review!**

_**Lady Luna Riddle: **_**I feel you. My dad and brother are the exact same way. They at least quit saying "fag" in front of me. Hope it gets better! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside: **_**Aww, thanks! I just feel bad when I dump my problems on people. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to everyone who cared enough to mention my homophobic family. :) Means a lot! But it's no better... I can't get Struck By Lightning now because my dad knows its by a gay man now, thanks to my brother. I just really hate this. Sorry. Not trying to once again pester you with my silly problems. :)**

**As always, thanks to everyone who reviews/alerts/favorites! Brightens my day! :)**

**ALSO, Reviewers for this chapter (who have an account I CAN send it to) will get an excerpt for chapter eight sent to them! :)**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter... I did my best, but I've got to go back to school tomorrow after a long break... just... ugh. I don't WANNA!**

**Before I leave, any PewDiePie fans here? Or danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil fans? They're all YouTubers, for those who don't know. I have an unhealthy obsession with each, and will ship Phan (danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil) until the day I die... I ship more gay couples than straight ones. Wow... I still find nothing wrong with it, though my family does - **

**Nope. Not starting that again...**

**I love you all! (But I hate clowns. So creepy...)**

**-Kristen**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the sort-of late update... long story short, computer crash, deleted ALL of my pictures, music, and most importantly, my documents. So... had to start over. Happy freaking Monday to me.**

**But, on the bright side, I got to read STRUCK BY LIGHTNING! IT WAS GREAT! EXCEPT FOR THE ENDING... DAMN YOU, REMY!**

**Okay, not gonna vent... Just chapter...**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was sure he was dreaming. It had seemed normal up until about five minutes ago when he felt a presence beside him. Who the hell would be asleep beside Kurt, much less in Kurt's bed?

That's when last night hit him full force. It was Blaine. He and Blaine had kissed, and it was real. It was _real_. And Blaine had wanted it just as much as Kurt did - that was the part Kurt was still wrapping his head around. How someone could want him, especially someone like Blaine. It was beyond Kurt.

He recounted the afternoon in his head. After being driven home because of Blaine's insistent attitude ("You're hurt, Kurt! Come on, it's just one ride!"), Kurt and Blaine had both ended up at Kurt's house. Burt and Carole were both at work, while Finn was still in school. Therefore, they had had the entire Hummel-Hudson household to themselves.

They ended up on Kurt's couch, as Blaine didn't want to force Kurt upstairs, and were kissing passionately. Kurt remembered every detail.

* * *

Kurt winced as Blaine accidentally hit Kurt's leg once again - he had been doing a pretty good job of hiding the barey-there pain until now.

"Kurt, I know I'm hurting you," Blaine said, pulling off of him. He sighed, sitting down and situating himself so he could hold Kurt comfortably without hurting either of them.

"I'm fine, really!" Kurt hurried out. He buried his head deep in Blaine's chest, breathing in. "I promise."

Blaine gave Kurt a sarcastic look of disbelief. "Sure." Blaine changed the subject. "You know, we still haven't talked about this..." Blaine trailed of with a smile, gesturing between the two of them. "Remember?"

Kurt blushed. Honestly, he didn't because his mind had been... elsewhere. "Oh, uh, yeah."

Blaine pushed himself over, shifting until he was satisfied with his position on Kurt's shoulder. Deciding now wasn't the time for the "heavy" stuff, he started off with the simple.  
"You made me realize I was gay."

Blaine thought it to sound like a compliment until he heard himself say it. "I mean, not that it's your fault! I mean, some other guy probably could've made me gay... not to say there is another guy! I mean... I'm going to shut up now."

Kurt laughed, the action bouncing Blaine as he had switched positions with Kurt and was now on his chest. "You're cute when you babble."

Blaine pouted like a five-year-old. "Shut up."

Kurt laughed harder. "And when you act like a kindergartener."

Blaine looked up at Kurt open-mouthed. "I do not act like a kindergartener! I like to think I've matured since then."

Kurt shook his head. "Maybe physically. But mentally, you're still an innocent little boy."

Blaine smirked, taking this as a challenge. "I'll show you how not-innocent I can be."

And just like that, Blaine and Kurt were back to their sweet kisses that were filled with such love, yet such young naïveté. They were slightly awkward because neither had ever even thought of doing something like this with anyone, much less each other. Not that either were complaining.

Kurt's phone rang, causing both boys to jump. Blaine laughed, reaching across the table to grab Kurt's phone since Kurt's leg was still pretty messed up. It was Mercedes. He answered a little nervously, since she was yet to know about their relationship and he had no idea how she was going to take it. "Hello?"

"Blaine?" She asked from the other end confusedly. "Why do you have Kurt's phone? Where's Kurt? I haven't seen him since lunch - "

"He's right here," Blaine cut her off. "I, uh, came and got him today..." He said hesitantly.

"What?" Mercedes boomed. "You got him out of the hell hole and not me? I'm hurt!"

Blaine was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry! I was coming for both of you, I swear, but when I got there, I found Kurt in the hall. He was on the ground helpless because of some bully, so I - "

"Wait," Mercedes interrupted. "Bully?" Mercedes was heard sighing in frustration on the other end. "Could you hand the phone to Kurt?"

Blaine held out the phone to a confused-looking Kurt, who accepted it anyway. "Mercedes?"

"Kurt!" She scolded as soon as she heard him. "You told me they left you alone! Why'd you lie to me?"

She continued on a rampage, resulting in Kurt holding the phone away from his ear. Blaine watched in amusement. "Mercedes! Mercedes," Kurt attempted to calm her, or at least quiet her rage. "It _had _stopped. For the most part, anyway," Kurt quieted himself here to keep Blaine from hearing. No need for details. "I swear it was only today."

Mercedes huffed. "Still pisses me off."

Kurt laughed. "Me, too. Listen, I got to go, okay?"

"Why?" Mercedes asked immediately. "Your not doing anything important." Then there was a pause as things started to click in Mercedes head. "Oh my _God! _Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?! I've been waiting for this for weeks! How long has this been going on?"

Kurt looked confusedly at Blaine. Blaine shrugged, obviously being able to hear Mercedes through the silence in the house. "What do you mean?"

"Duh! You and Blaine!"

Kurt flushed at the comment. He chanced a look at Blaine to find him in a similar position. He grinned before answering. "Uh... it just kind of happened today, I guess?" Kurt said, though it came out as a question. He bit his lip in anticipation of Mercedes' answer.

"FINALLY!" She echoed throw the receiver. Kurt winced at the volume, then began to laugh softly.

"Love the enthusiasm," he joked.

"Do you guys know how long I've waited for this?" She yelled as if this were some huge deal. "Forever. I've been waiting for this forever. And now that it's happened? No way in hell am I calming down!"

She continued, all of her points making Kurt giggle or blush. Blaine watched Kurt observantly, taking in every detail of his and Mercedes' conversation. Soon, though Kurt was hanging up.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "No! You wouldn't be imposing... Yes, Blaine _is _here... Yes, we're on the couch... Oh my God, Mercedes, we only got together an hour ago!" Blaine laughed at the blush on Kurt's pale cheeks. "Fine! Don't come over! I don't think I could deal with comments like _that_... What? No! I'm not telling him that!"

Blaine began to laugh harder at hearing Kurt's half of the conversation. It was awkward in an adorable way.

"Okay... Bye." And Kurt hung up.

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt. "So... do I even _want_ to know?"

Kurt shook is head, blushing profusely. "Nope. But Mercedes isn't coming over because she thinks we're - " Kurt cut himself off, coughing to cover it up. "She isn't coming over for reasons. Anyway... that means we have the house to ourselves until five."

Blaine smiled, standing up. "Do you still have _Wicked _upstairs?"

Kurt nodded, then immediately regretted it when it resulted in Blaine lifting him up bridal style, similar to the way he had after finding Kurt in the hall. "Blaine! What are you doing?"

Blaine snorted. "What does it look like? I'm carrying my boyfriend upstairs." Blaine froze, his face paling as he came to a stop. "It _is _okay that I call you that... right?"

Kurt seemed shocked that Blaine would even ask. "Of course. Only if I get to call you mine."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt's lips. "I would love nothing more."

Blaine stood completely still for a moment. Kurt coughed. "Um, Blaine? Are you going to walk?"

Realization dawned on Blaine. "What? Oh! OH! Yeah. Walking. I'll do that." He laughed nervously, and Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen anything cuter.

They ended up on Kurt's bed, cuddling as they watched _Wicked_. About halfway through, Kurt ended up asleep. Blaine checked the clock. He had time for a short nap, too, before Burt arrived, right?

* * *

Kurt chuckled as he slowly came back to reality. Turns out Blaine's nap was a lot longer than anticipated. He squinted at the clock on the nightstand, eyes widening as he read 11:30 PM. He started breathing heavily, knowing his dad and Carole must be home now, and had probably came to check on Kurt. And now they saw this? Perfect.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, not caring about messing it up. He glanced over at Blaine's sleeping form, some of his worry dissipating at the sight. There was Blaine, lips slightly opened and curls matted against his face. Kurt was desperate to kiss him but remembered the task at hand. Tell Burt and Carole about the bullies (because Blaine sure as hell would if Kurt didn't) and then his and Blaine's new relationship - which Blaine would undoubtedly bring up, too.

Kurt did his best to get up without waking Blaine. And wouldn't you know it, he woke up.

Blaine shifted, clinging to Kurt as he slowly took in his surroundings, realizing where he was.

"You're a light sleeper. I can't believe I forgot," Kurt laughed, leaning forward to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked as Kurt's lips left. "Did I fall asleep? What about Burt and Carole? Damn it!"

Blaine stood up, rustling about the room. "Oh my God!" He began to wander aimlessly. Kurt stood up, grasping Blaine by the shoulders. "Stop. Blaine - honey - stop!" Kurt chuckled lightly at the sight of Blaine, who was freaking out over nothing.

"Where are they?" Blaine asked, finally calming down.

"I don't know. Downstairs, probably. I was going to go tell them, but you woke up. We can go together now."

Blaine seemed a little calmer now. "You sure? You'll tell them _everything _that happened?"

Kurt knew what Blaine meant. That he'd tell them about the hall incident, about the bullying Kurt had been hiding for who knows how long. And then, once all of that was sorted out, telling them about Blaine, and how they'd kissed uselessly for hours and were so blissful, the bullying didn't even matter anymore. To Kurt, at least. Blaine was still pretty infuriated.

"Yes," Kurt nodded after realizing how long he had paused. "Everything."

Blaine seemed satisfied with this, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Perfect. Everything's perfect. You're perfect."

Kurt blushed at this, and continued to speak with Blaine. Through all of it, neither had any idea Carole was just outside, witnessing every vow of affection the two had just shown.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS, ONCE AGAIN! BUT I SHOULD BE BACK ON SCHEDULE NOW...**

**50 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING! **

**So... Glee on 45 minutes for this American over here... BE JEALOUS! KURT WILL BE BACK! AND HE AND BLAINE WILL BE CLOSE AGAIN! THIS BETTER BE A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION TO FIX MY KLAINE, RYAN. IF NOT... WELL. YOU ALL KNOW. *EVIL LAUGH***

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**swirlyheart23: **_**YES! *BROFIST* Haha, and thanks for the input on smut! Taken into account! :) **

_**CrissMist: **_**Glad to please! :)**

_**Rori Potter: **_**That's something I may or may not be hinting at next chapter... Would you want him to? :)**

_**BornThisWay101: **_**You are my reader, we're close enough! :) And thank you, it just pisses me off with a family like this. :)**

_**The Phantom Mockingjay: **_**HAHA! I love that: I would say no offense... but I mean it. GREAT! I know. They seem to have no problem telling me that being gay is wrong, and I have no problem telling them how wrong they are. :)**

_**Nightingale63: **_**Thanks for your prayers! The homophobic family... well, not much to say there. I do hope I get to move out soon! Terrible to be around people who believe being gay is so wrong . :( Thanks for the input on smut!**

_**scv25: **_**Again, thanks for voting on smut! :) Thank you!**

_**Mrs. Evans-Overstreet: **_**Haha, hope you enjoyed! :D**

_**svallkille: **_**Haha, next chapter for the Klaine Parent Love. Don't worry, though, it'll come! **

_**Rose235b: **_**Thanks for the vote on smut! (I'm the same team, by the way!) I KNOW! My friend made me bring them together... I have a bad habit of pissing people off by keeping them oblivious. Thought I'd try something new. :)**

_**SeazTheDay: **_**WOW. Must say I'm sorry for that. Hope it gets better! And for Uni... well, sorry there, too. But it'll all work out! At least... it better. :)**

**Again, huge thanks to all of my supermegafoxyawesomehot readers! :) YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**

**-Kristen**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, my day was good, I had to do work, EOC's next week, updates make take a little longer... blah blah blah. ONTO THE STORY!**

**(Sorry for the short Author's Note. Today's just one of those "Leave-me-alone-I-don't-want-to-talk-to-anyone" days. Sorry...)**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Carole tiptoed away from the door, careful not to alert the boys of her presence. What she had just witnessed had been undeniably adorable, and she couldn't wait until they had said something so she could gush about it with Burt. However, it wasn't her place to tell this, and she needed to respect the boys views - though it seemed she wouldn't have to wait very long, from what she had heard.

She walked happily into the living room, a new joy in her life. She may not have known Blaine very well, but anyone who could put a smile on her stepson's face like that was okay in her book. She noticed Burt in the room, smiling at him.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. "Unusually happy. Not to complain, but..."

They were interrupted as Kurt and Blaine entered the room, Kurt blushing like crazy and Blaine smiling while realizing the color of Kurt's cheeks. Carole smiled at the sight, while Burt just sort of stared cluelessly.

"It's after eleven," Burt muttered. "Shouldn't you be back at Dalton?"

Blaine coughed. "Weekend, sir. No curfew."

Burt smiled at Blaine, giving him a smile. "Well, you're welcome here. It'll be just like old times," he laughed at the memory, but Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look.

"Um, before you go off making decisions like that, Kurt and I have something to tell you." Blaine gulped, clearing his throat in an attempt to ease the awkwardness. "Uh... Kurt?"

Kurt shot Blaine a 'why me?' look, but turned to Burt, giving him as best of a smile as he could. "Well, um, Dad," Kurt began. He let out an awkward laugh. "Blaine and I are sort of... together?" It came out as a question.

Kurt paled, closing his eyes and waiting for the explosion that was bound to happen. Burt made a slight movement of his arm, to which Blaine flinched. He knew Burt, and how he would _never_ physically abuse someone. But from Kurt told him, Kurt had also never had a boyfriend to bring him to the parents. Burt wouldn't make an exception now... would he?

Blaine was shocked when he felt himself enveloped in a hug.

"About time!" Burt's voice echoed. He pulled away from Blaine. It was all that needed to be said on the topic. He nodded at Blaine, then smiled.

Kurt grinned. Then his expression changed from ecstatic to worried. "While I'm truly grateful for this whole 'bonding' moment," Kurt started. He bit his lip. "Is it still okay if Blaine stays?"

Both boys were hopeful, but neither would admit it.

"Of course!" Burt echoed. "You can even share a room," Burt laughed. Then he got serious again. "But the door stays open. I may have known Blaine since he was four, but I'm not quite ready for... _that _yet."

Blaine and Kurt's cheeks darkened. Neither said anything, though, not wanting to dwell on the subject. They merely nodded, murmuring their agreements, and making their way back up to Kurt's room.

"That was _so_ awkward!" Kurt shouted once the door was shut. He threw himself down on his bed, sighing. "I mean, we've _just_ gotten together. Is sex really the only thing on people's minds?"

Blaine faked astonishment. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt! You just said the word 'sex' without blushing!"

And as if on cue, his cheeks tinged pink. "Um, well... I wasn't really thinking about it, but now I am. Thank you, Blaine," he finished sarcastically, trying to bury his embarrassment beneath his quips. Blaine saw right through it, but didn't press it.

"You're so very welcome," Blaine said, to which Kurt stuck out his tongue like a five-year-old. Blaine laughed.

Kurt yawned at just that moment. "I'm so tired. At least my leg is feeling better." He looked down at his swollen ankle, examining it. He had been able to walk up and down the stairs no problem. But now, it was beginning to catch up to him and his ankle was throbbing dully.

Blaine's face flashed with realization. "Oh my God! We didn't tell Burt about Karofsky! Why didn't I remember?" Blaine's shouts eventually subsided until he was only talking to himself. He made his way to the door, muttering something Kurt couldn't quite decipher, but his intentions were clear.

"Don't!" Kurt pleaded. "Please."

Blaine looked at Kurt, as if just remembering he was even there. "But you promised! And what Karofsky's doing isn't right! We can't just let him do this!"

Kurt watched Blaine's rampage quietly. It finally hit him that someone _really_ cared enough about him to fight back. Of course Mercedes and the glee club had done their best to make sure that Karofsky stayed away. But Kurt didn't have the same relationship with them as he did with Blaine. And for someone to care about Kurt that deeply? It was foreign.

"Calm down," Kurt eventually said, stopping Blaine's talking. "We can tell him tomorrow. But right now, it's almost midnight and I'm sleepy. Plus they've probably already gone to bed. I don't even know why they were up this late." Kurt shrugged. It didn't matter. "But I promise, I'll say something tomorrow. It just sort of slipped my mind, what with all the hugging and sleepover talk."

Blaine, seemingly reassured by this, smiled. "I guess you're right." Kurt rolled his eyes, as if to say 'Of course I am!' "But tomorrow, we're going to tell them. Whether I have to do it alone or not."

"Sure, sure," Kurt murmured tiredly. "Come here."

"But I'm still in my blazer!" Blaine protested weakly.

Kurt, eyes half-closed, pointed towards his closet. "Bottom drawer."

Blaine was confused until he realized that was where Kurt kept his pajamas. He walked over to the drawer, pulling out a pair of pants and a t-shirt before his thoughts caught up with him. He was going to be wearing Kurt's clothes. Kurt's _pajamas._ Blaine blushed, then ran into the bathroom to change.

When Blaine left, Kurt realized he was still in his designer outfit, and no way in _hell_ was he sleeping in that. He got up, changing, and was done before Blaine was out thankfully. _That_ would've been awkward.

Blaine slowly exited the bathroom. Kurt grinned at the sight of his boyfriend. His hair-gel was washed out, and he was wearing Kurt's clothes that were a tad too long for him, as Kurt was taller. It was slightly tighter around his abdomen, also, as Kurt was more slim, and it showed off the perfection of his stomach clearly. Kurt gasped slightly, but Blaine thankfully didn't notice.

Blaine padded across the floor to the door, opening it. Blaine turned around, taking in Kurt's quizzical look. "Burt's orders," he murmured. Kurt rolled his eyes - leave it to Blaine to be polite enough to actually listen to Burt. Blaine walked back over to the side of Kurt's bed, lying down beside Kurt.

Kurt noticed the distance Blaine left; that was _not_ okay. Kurt smiled, fixing the problem by scooting over until he was right beside Blaine. He put his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling.

Blaine still seemed uncomfortable. Kurt, suddenly worried about what was going on with him, backed away in fear. "What's wrong? Is this bad? I can move. I could go get another blanket, if you want - "

"No, no!" Blaine reassured Kurt quickly, cutting him off. "It's just... what if your dad walks in? Or Carole?"

Kurt, realizing how stupid his fear had been, laughed at this. "Blaine... really?" He got out between chuckles. "Are you _really_ worried about that?" His laughter subsided long enough for him to talk. "_Please._ Dad's just happy you're back. He won't get mad at us for cuddling. Besides, it's not like we didn't do it before."

Blaine dropped his head. "But we weren't dating before..." He muttered weakly.

Kurt shook his head, taking Blaine's reason as ridiculous. "Blaine, even though he may not show it, Dad trusts you. He knows you - we - aren't going to do anything. He knows you. _I_ know you."

Blaine looked up and into Kurt's eyes, looking for any sign of lying. When he found none, he smiled. He jumped over until he was right beside Kurt once again, wrapping his arms around Kurt's body and pulling him close. "Good. I didn't think I could go a whole night with you right there and no cuddles."

Kurt laughed, playing along. "How did you survive all those years without me?"

Blaine shrugged. "Wes and David got Nick and Jeff to buy me a huge, stuffed penguin for my birthday one year. I just thought it was really sweet at first, but now that I think about it, they probably knew about my cuddling addiction. But it worked, so..."

Kurt laughed a hard, full laugh. "So you've been cuddling a penguin for four years?"

Blaine turned to look up at Kurt. "You sort of reminded me of a penguin then. Not now, of course, but back in middle school, you were _such_ a baby penguin. The animal just kind of grew on me, I guess."

Kurt scoffed playfully. "I'm so happy to be compared to a bird. Truly."

Blaine chuckled, lying back down against Kurt. "Not anymore, though. Now you're more of a tiger." Blaine thought about his choice. "Yes. A tiger."

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "How so?"

Blaine sat up, smiling at Kurt excitedly. "Tiger's are courageous. And fierce, but not as mean about it as a lion. They're slim and fast, and they're beautiful, of course." Blaine returned to his previous position. "And I think you, Kurt Hummel, are all of those things. You are my tiger."

Kurt was touched by the comparison. "Really?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes falling shut. "Really."

It didn't take long for both boys to fall asleep, each clutching the other for dear life. For the first time in a long time, neither boy had a single nightmare.

* * *

Burt woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes. He peeked at the clock - almost eight. He slept later than usual. Shrugging, he realized how hungry he was. Careful not to wake Carole, he got out of bed and made his way downstairs.

About halfway down, he could smell bacon. Bacon? Kurt never made bacon, as it was "unhealthy" and "full of fat."_ Maybe he's just in a good mood_, Burt thought, then nodded to himself. That had to be it.

When he entered the kitchen, however, he was shocked to find Blaine in there. Without Kurt. And in front of the stove, frying bacon.

Blaine didn't seem to notice Burt. Burt leaned against the doorway, coughing to make his presence known.

Blaine jumped, turning around on instinct. "Oh! Burt," he sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"What are you doing?" Burt asked. It came out accusatory, though Burt hadn't meant it that way. He adjusted his tone before speaking again. "Not to complain, but you're our guest. You don't have to make breakfast."

Blaine shook his head. "You guys let me stay here overnight. Of course I have to."

Burt chuckled. Same old insanely-polite Blaine. "Well, thank you, I guess."

Neither of the two spoke again for a couple of minutes. Burt simply made his coffee, sitting down groggily and sipping at it quietly. He heard Blaine humming as he cooked, then remembered the bacon.

"Kurt never makes bacon," Burt said. "Too unhealthy for him."

Blaine laughed, not turning away from the counter, but Burt could practically hear his smile. "Sounds about right."

Burt realized how much Blaine seemed to light up at the mention of Kurt. He began what was probably the most awkward talk of his life - besides the sex talk with Kurt, of course. Burt just wasn't any good at the emotional stuff. But this was his kid's boyfriend. He needed to at least try.

"You do like him, right?" Burt started. "Kurt, I mean," he clarified.

Blaine turned around now, setting the food on the table. "Who doesn't?" He said truthfully. "Kurt's amazing."

"Good," Burt muttered quietly, eager to end the conversation. "Good."

The two chatted about unimportant things - cars, Kurt, and to Burt's surprise, football. Apparently Blaine was a Buckeyes' fan.

They stopped only when Kurt appeared.

"Good morning," he greeted. His face paled when he saw the food. "Bacon? That stuff is so unhealthy!"

Laughing, Burt and Blaine exchanged a look. Blaine got up to comfort Kurt, assuring him he had cooked something healthier just for him. Burt watched them contentedly. This was going to work. Somehow.

* * *

**A/N: I had to add in the Blaine and Burt moment. Too much to resist. Plus, most of you wanted some parent-love for them, so this is what I did. Hope you liked! :)**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Rori Potter: **_**Oh, he will hint at it. Don't worry. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**swirlhearty23: **_**Aww, thanks! Thanks for the review! :)**

_**imstillaliveafterall: **_**Aww! Thank you! I feel so good now! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Rose235b: **_**I KNOW! I love it when Burt's just all approving of Klaine! We need more of this! :D Thanks for the review!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS/REVIEWS/ALERTS/FAVORITES! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**-Kristen**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, officially done with EOC's as of today. (WHOOP!) So now, updating should be back to normal... hopefully.**

**Blah blah blah, CrissColfer, Klaine... blah.**

**Also, I have no idea what to name Blaine's father... so we're just gonna call him a generic name. Woo-hoo. But not Bob. Way too many issues with that name for me... But you don't want to hear about my petty problems. Boo.**

**I'll get on to the chapter...**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine wondered how he could go from feeling more than elated one second to wishing he were dead in the next. As for the root of this problem, look no further than Nicholas Anderson.

It had been a wonderful day - Blaine had spent his free time at Kurt's house. They had snuck up to his room, shared lazy kisses and caresses on his bed, not a care in the world. They whispered their affection for each other, not caring who heard. Blaine had reluctantly left around one that afternoon, not wanting to overstay his welcome, though Burt and Carole had assured him it was fine.

Blaine had politely declined the offer, gave Kurt a not-so-PG kiss goodbye, then left for his two-hour drive to Dalton. He expected to be bombarded with questions from Jeff, and maybe even the rest of the Warblers. He could've seen Mrs. Duval scolding him for staying out overnight. But he had no idea he would come back to find his sorry excuse of a father waiting at his dorm.

"Dad?" Blaine had asked. He had tried to keep his voice even and hide his nerves, but it was hard when the person who had made Blaine's life hell when he should've been protecting and comforting him was standing two feet away from him.

"Blaine," he greeted coldly. He stood up from his position of lounging on Blaine's chair. "Your probably wondering why I'm here. Well, the funniest thing happened," he laughed here sarcastically. "You see, I remembered your birthday. I know it's still a month away, but I'll be out of town by then. So, I come here to give my son his present." Blaine gulped. "And for some ungodly reason, he isn't here!"

Blaine took a step back as his father kept on walking closer and closer to him. "And all I want to know is _why!_" He spat. "_Why_ were you off of school grounds without my permission?!"

Blaine didn't know how to answer. He had learned a long time ago that lying got him nowhere with his parents, as they saw right through it. But if he told him the truth... well, that would lead to a whole new level of disaster.

"I... I was with Kurt," Blaine whispered, so low he hoped his father couldn't hear.

"What?" Nicholas seethed. "I didn't quite catch that!"

"I was with Kurt!" Blaine yelled. Years of torment for his sexuality and the pressure to fit the mold of the model son started to weigh down on him. He was suddenly full of anger. "I was with Kurt! You remember him? The one you ripped me away from when I wasn't old enough to experience the loss of my best friend! The one you blame for me being _gay_," Blaine was sure to put emphasis on the word. "The one you - "

"Shut up!" Nicholas shouted. "You lost the right to yell at me the day you chose to be a faggot!"

Blaine's nostrils flared with anger. "You deserve it! You deserve to be yelled at! Because you abandoned your son when he needed you the most! And you think _you_ have the right to come yell at _me_?!" Blaine laughed without humor. "Get a reality check."

Nicholas stepped closer, his voice rising. "How _dare _you! You shut up right now, or I swear I'll - "

"You'll what?" Blaine countered. "Hit me? Shout? Tell Mom?" Blaine got closer to his father. "Go ahead! Because it's not going to change the fact that you're a total jackass!"

Nicholas' hand connected with Blaine's cheek, a stinging red hand print left in its place. Blaine clutched it in horror, his previous confidence disappearing. He was now full of fear, and terrified of what was going to happen next.

"You won't be going off campus anymore," Nicholas said. "And don't even try to sneak off - I'm keeping you on surveillance camera. And forget your phone privileges - gone." To emphasize his point, Nicholas threw Blaine's phone on the ground, affectively breaking it. Blaine watched in fear. "I'm going to leave now, Blaine. And if I hear you've taken _one step_ out of line," Nicholas turned to the door. "There _will_ be consequences."

Nicholas opened the door, ready to storm out. But there was something blocking his way - or rather some_one_. Jeff was standing here, wide-eyed. Blaine's father looked furious, and Blaine was on the floor with a hand pressed to his face and he looked close to tears. "What's going on?" Jeff said.

Nicholas, now afraid of getting in trouble for what he's done, didn't reply and stormed out the doorway as he had planned. Jeff pushed down the urge to follow him, as Blaine was in obvious need of his help.

He hurried over to his friend's defeated looking form crumpled up on the ground. He forced his hand away, looking at the huge red spot there, looking distinctively like a hand. "What the hell happened, Blaine?"

Blaine shot up, scooting away from Jeff. "Nothing."

"'Nothing' my ass," Jeff said. "Your dad just ran out of here in a fury, and you're sitting in here with a hand print on your cheek. And you want me to believe that's nothing?"

Blaine looked at Jeff, knowing he was seeing right through what he was saying. He gulped, deciding on the truth. "Kurt... h-he knows about Kurt."

Realization hit Jeff full-force. Of course. That explained it all - the abuse, the crying, the shouting. It was no secret that Nicholas Anderson was extremely homophobic, and his son's coming out had done nothing to change the fact. So, of course, when he hears about his son's boyfriend, he'd react this way.

"Oh my God," Jeff said. "What can I do?"

Blaine shook his head, tears starting to fall. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I can't see Kurt anymore, and he took away any way I'd have of communicating with him. It feels like I've lost both of them all over again," Blaine's shoulders shook with sobs.

Jeff grew angry. "No! He can't do that! He can't just - "

"But he did," Blaine cut him off bluntly. "He can, and he did."

Jeff began pacing the room. "But - you just - no! I won't let this happen!" Blaine only ignored this, stuck in his own little wave of despair. "You just got your happiness back and your asshole of a dad comes in and takes it all away? No! That doesn't work for me! I know! I'll - "

"Just give it up, Jeff!" Blaine shouted. "He's already done the damage - I've lost Kurt, Jeff. For good."

Jeff blinked. "But - you were just - "

Blaine laughed humorlessly. "And do you think my dad gives a crap? No! He thinks keeping me away from Lima will make me straight. He thinks he knows what's better for me than I do - and I can't do jack about it. Just forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Your happiness doesn't matter?" Jeff said. "Of course it does, Blaine!" He came over, sitting beside Blaine on his bed, slinging and arm around his shoulder. "And you're getting it back. I promise."

Blaine gave Jeff a quizzical look. "How?"

Jeff patted Blaine's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "This is just one of those times where you're going to have to trust me."

* * *

It had been Saturday the last time Kurt had seen Blaine. Today was Tuesday. And Kurt knew the commute between Lima and Westerville was hard and Blaine couldn't always make it, but Blaine had always been sure to call or at least text Kurt everyday since Sectionals. And it had been almost two whole days since their last meeting, and no word from Blaine. It wasn't pathetic to worry, right?

Okay, worried was an understatement. Kurt was terrified. What if this was just like last time? What if Blaine was disappearing once again? And it would be so much worse this time, because he and Blaine had been _together_. Even if it was only a couple of days, they had a relationship.

_No,_ Kurt stopped himself. _Not had. It could still be there. Maybe he's busy. Yeah_.

But even Kurt didn't believe this. It wasn't at all time-consuming to take the time to type out a quick little message, if only just to let Kurt know he was okay. And to not receive one for two days? It was torture.

Come Wednesday morning, Mercedes had had enough. Kurt was barely eating anymore, and that was scary because Kurt barely ate anything but a salad anyway. He was withdrawn, just like when Blaine had moved.

That was her first clue that it had to do with Blaine. And the fact that Kurt hadn't smiled while checking some random text on his phone? That was clue two, and all the information Mercedes needed.

"Kurt?" She asked skeptically later that day in Glee. "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asked. "Oh, fine. Great."

Mercedes gave him a look. "Kurt, tell me. Don't shut me out again."

Kurt stared at Mercedes, stony-eyed. "I'm not shutting you out. There's nothing wrong. I promise."

Mercedes shook her head. "The truth, Kurt. You've been weird all week."

Sighing, Kurt decided to tell her. Besides, she may have heard from Blaine. And at this point, Kurt was desperate. He bit his lip, giving Mercedes the answer she needed. "It's Blaine. He hasn't called, texted, or _anything_ all week."

Mercedes shook her head. That didn't sound right. "You guys _are _dating, right?" She asked hesitantly. What the hell was going on?

"I thought so!" Kurt exploded. "I was so sure, because he kissed me and promised he was here to stay - he even asked me to be his boyfriend, for God's sake. How could I have read all of _that_ wrong?!"

Mercedes saw what was wrong here. "You're worried about losing him," Mercedes said. "And believe me, Kurt, you read it all right. Maybe he's just really busy. Have you tried calling him?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course. Dozens of times. But it doesn't even ring, like he's ignoring all of calls. Oh my God, I must've done something wrong! 'Cedes, this is all my fault! I caused this! I need to fix it! I've got to - "

"Kurt, Kurt, sweetie! Calm down," Mercedes calmed him. "Look, honey. We both know Blaine - there's no way he'd just up and leave again. At least willingly. And you didn't do anything wrong." Kurt still didn't seem convinced, so Mercedes continued. "I'll try calling after rehearsal if that'll help."

But it didn't. There was no answer. And she had tried again and again to no avail. It was exactly like Kurt said, like he was ignoring her.

And that was when Kurt broke.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm going to go hide under a rock... **

**I'm so sorry for this chapter! It needed to be done. But I promise, it'll get better. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I'll leave you in suspense. Yep, I'll do that. And, CUE THE SUSPENSE! You feeling it? Hmm?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**Rori Potter:**_** Oh, don't worry about Finn. He'll definitely have a reaction... just not yet. ;) Thanks for the review!**

_**scv25: **_**Aww, you called my work amazing! No, YOU'RE AMAZING! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

_**svallkille: **_**I know! I think we all secretly want a Burt Hummel for a dad! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Mrs. Evans-Overstreet: **_**I know! Klaine cuddles make my day. ;D Thanks for the review!**

**Love for everyone!**

**-Kristen**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another ch****apter... bleh. BALOOP!**

**I have a habit of making random, unnescessary noises nowadays... weird. BLERP.**

**GLEE ON THURSDAY! (SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T WATCHED. SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH!) OH MY GOD! KURT GOT INTO NYADA! YES! AND BLAINE IN THE CHEERIO OUTIFT? SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! WHOOP! BUT RACHEL JUST SORT OF PISSED ME OFF. FIRST OFF, KURT IS TALKING JUST FINE ABOUT BLAINE, BUT SHE OPENS HER STUPID MOUTH AND COMPLAINS ABOUT FINN, THOUGH THAT WAS HER FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE. AND THEN SHE KISSES BRODY RIGHT BEFORE THE SHOW, THEN CALLS FINN RIGHT AFTER? WTPuck?**

**WOO!**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine woke up on Thursday morning with a renewed sense of hatred for the world - namely his father. He had just waltzed into Blaine's life and single-handedly taken away the first thing to put a smile on his face in four years. And Blaine _hated _him for it.

But what could Blaine do?

He was content with lying in bed all day, ignoring the rest of the world. He wanted to sit in bed and do absolutely and utterly _nothing _but mope.

But with a roommate like Jeff, that wasn't possible.

"Blaine!" Jeff burst into the room excitedly, shocking Blaine from his state. Blaine raised his head slightly, just in time to notice Jeff's face fall. "Dude! Why aren't you in uniform?"

Blaine simply put his head back down onto his pillow. "Because I'm not going to class, Jeff. I can't."

"But - " Jeff said, baffled. He stopped when he realized he really didn't have a good reason for Blaine to go to class, then remembered why he had even barged into the dorm in the first place. "But Blaine - I've got a way for you to get Kurt back!"

Of course Blaine wasn't completely satisfied just yet, but he leaned up and allowed Jeff to speak. "I'm listening."

Jeff sat down on the bed beside of Blaine. "Okay. So you two reunited at Sectionals, right?" Blaine nodded, now wary of his decision to let Jeff tell him his plan if he was just going to recount his and Kurt's short recent meetings to him. Jeff looked at Blaine, hoping for him to pick up on his meaning. When Blaine continued to give him a confused look, Jeff sighed. "Regionals are in two weeks, Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes widened - could it work? Regionals? Both the New Directions and Warblers were attending - so Kurt would be there. With Blaine. And Nicholas could say _nothing _about it because it was a school function _on _school grounds - it was perfect.

Blaine was suddenly up, attacking Jeff in a hug. Jeff laughed at the sudden contact, but nevertheless hugged back. "Oh my God, Jeff, I love you so so so much!" He bounced excitedly. He then jumped off of his roommate, heading to the bathroom. "Where's my hair gel?"

Jeff smiled. "On the counter where it always is."

Blaine gave Jeff a grin. "Thanks." And so Blaine got ready with the reassurance of getting Kurt back. Of course he would prefer it be sooner rather than two whole weeks, but he could survive, right?

* * *

Kurt's condition had gotten no better. It was like he had just snapped back into his old persona - mopey, sad, depressed and depress_ing_ to be around. It was just too much.

And not only was it affecting himself, but everyone in Glee club, too. They had come to love the Kurt they had gotten glimpses of over the past month, and had made a good friend out of him. But now that he was back to how he was before - well, you couldn't blame them for not wanting to spend as much time around him anymore.

Mercedes was becoming more and more irked by it all. She had tried on numerous occasions to get Kurt to just make the drive up to Dalton, but he shook his head every time, giving her some crap about not wanting to be "that" boyfriend. Mercedes had often assured him that that wasn't the case, but he shrugged off all of her attempts at helping.

Rachel was surprisingly as distraught as Mercedes. Kurt had become her "best gay," as she liked to call it. Deep down, though she wouldn't admit it, she loved it when Kurt fought her for solos, or made a bitchy quip about her wardrobe, or even just gave her the occasional glare. Because now, she knew it was because he actually saw her as competition, and she viewed Kurt the same way. But now the fight was gone from him. And Rachel was sick of it.

So the next glee rehearsal, Rachel was her usual self-obsessed self, but she decided to kick it up a notch. Surely _this _would get Kurt going.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked, raising her hand uselessly. Mr. Schuester nodded, allowing Rachel to speak. "I just think that at Regionals, we should all showcase some other talent in the room."

Santana cut her off. "Wow. Usually I would rather shove live bees up my vagina than listen to you run your trap, but I'm actually enjoying where this is going."

Rachel continued, unphased. "So I believe we should have a little friendly competition for the solos at Regionals for this week's assignment. Keep in mind it's only a suggestion - a very _strong _suggestion - so you can do what you want. But my idea is obviously better than some of your previous assignments - just remember that as you ponder this."

Mr. Schue's face lit up. "Actually, Rachel, I think that would be a wonderful idea!" He shouted. "In fact," he turned, writing the word, _Unity_ on the board. "It's spectacular. I know we've all had our differences, and this could be used as a way to unite us all as one big Glee club. Of course you will all be competing, but you'll all be fighting for the same thing. And that alone should keep us more together than we are now. Objections?"

Nothing was heard.

"Great!" Schuester clapped his hands in enjoyment, then turned to let the kids discuss their ideas for the rest of the period.

"What do you think of my idea, Kurt?" Rachel turned to him, making sure to keep up her facade. "I obviously did it to only entertain the rest of the class - no one's star shines brighter than mine."

Kurt, who had barely heard a word the entire period, nodded. "Yeah."

Rachel was shocked. "Um, clearly you didn't hear me, Kurt. I just indirectly said I have way more talent than you."

Kurt nodded. "Uh-huh."

Rachel was fed up. She stood up, her smaller size not as much of a difference when Kurt was sitting down. "Kurt! Fight me! Do something! You've been so distant lately, and it's really agitating! I'll even _give _you the solo, Kurt! Just, _please_, do... _something!_"

The entire room turned to watch the exchange. Mercedes was a little satisfied with Rachel's outburst, as she was just too afraid to do it herself.

Kurt looked around the room. He realized how he'd been the past week and it wasn't acceptable - no wonder everyone seemed so apprehensive around him lately. He was being closed-off, an asshole. He needed to stop.

Kurt gulped. "Is that how you all feel?"

Nobody seemed brave enough to speak at first, but then thankfully, Santana spoke up. "Yes, Hummel! Thank God Berry addressed it before I had to! You were so different last month - I mean, there was someone just as bitchy as me in the room. And damn it, Kurt, I miss throwing pointless insults at each other!"

Brittany felt the need to speak after Santana did. "Yeah, Kurtie! I miss my dolphin. You were so happy just a week ago."

Puck was surprisingly the next to speak. "Is it the bullies? I haven't been back to juvie yet, and I sure don't mind being sent back if I can kick their asses just once - "

"Enough!" Mr. Schuester said. He turned to Kurt. "Is there something bothering you, Kurt? Something we could help you with?"

Kurt gave them all a sad smile. "Something wrong? Yes. But none of you can help. It's something I have to deal with on my own," Kurt said. He stood up, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "I think it's be best if I leave."

Before anyone could object, Kurt was out of the classroom and in his car. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going, but it had to be better than here. Anywhere was better than here.

* * *

Kurt exited his car, entering the graveyard about an hour from Lima. His mother was buried here, and Kurt found a comfort in coming to visit her grave whenever he was feeling especially bad.

He found the grave of Elizabeth Hummel quickly, as he had come here often for those four years when Blaine was gone.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted, taking a seat beside her. "I know I haven't been out here in a while. I just didn't really need to," Kurt said, shrugging. "But I do now. You remember Blaine, right?" He laughed to himself. "Of course you do. I never shut up about him."

He scooted closer to the gravestone. "Well, we started sort-of dating about a week ago - at least I thought we were. But now, I haven't heard from him in days, and I don't want to just show up there when he obviously doesn't want me to." Kurt began to cry. "But I remember how I felt when he left the first time. I just don't think I can handle it again.

"I know it's stupid to get so worked up over some guy. But, Mom, he's... special. He was there for me for so long, especially when you died. And he promised that when he came back this time, he'd never leave again." Kurt was full-on bawling now. "I just... I don't want to go through that again. And now I'm starting to hurt people, everyone I know... and that makes me feel worse. Just... tell me what to do, Mom. I'll do it."

Kurt knew what his mother would say. She would tell him to go after the boy, that if he was dumb enough to let Kurt go, then it was his loss.

And suddenly, as if transferred telepathically, Kurt _knew _what he needed to do.

He smiled down at the grave. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

And he grabbed his keys, walked back to his Navigator, and began on his way to Dalton.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's shorter than usual, but if I continued... well, I just wanted to leave you with a cliffy. SORRY!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_**swirlhearty23:**_** Hehe, thanks for reviewing! Hope I didn't disappoint?**

_**Rori Potter: **_**Jeff's done what he could this chapter... gotta love him for it! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**scv25: **_**I KNOW! It's so hard not to just casually put that in the story... but you are free to do that as much as you want to mentally. Or you could even review with saying you pimp-slapped him. I would have absolutely NO problem with that. XD Thanks for the review!**

_**Mara: **_**Well, I can't let it be solved that easily, now could I? ;) And thanks for the compliment, it meant it a lot! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Rose235b: **_**JEFF MUST MAKE IT RIGHT! XD Aww, I'm sorry I ripped your heart out... I feel bad now. :( SORRY! Thanks for the review! :)**

**As always, a huge, HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! I've reached 101 followers! YAY!**

**BLOOP.**

**-Kristen**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: 72 reviews? You spoil me. ;)**

**I'm sorry for not updating. I have an EXTREMELY homophobic family, and my mom just sort of snapped this week. She threatened to kick me out of the house just for supporting gays, and then told me I was no longer allowed to watch Glee as it "promotes gays." (But I still do.) And now, she says I'm not allowed to type fan fictions anymore, which you see is not the case. So you should have no problem believing that I'm sure as hell moving out ASAP.**

**Sorry for dumping my problems on you… again.**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt felt like the odd man out when he stepped into Dalton Academy. He was surrounded by blazers and ties, but he didn't really mind. No, he was here to find Blaine and _demand_ to know what the hell was going on. And he was _definitely_ going to make sure his point was clear.

He was standing at the front desk when he realized he had _no_ idea what he was doing, where he was going, or how he was even going to get access to the dorms. This had been a terrible idea, and he should just go home—

He was stopped by a door opening. There stood Mrs. Duval, staring at Kurt with a mix of confusion and relief.

"Kurt!" She said, shocked. "How did you get here?"

Kurt gestured to the door shyly. "I was here to see Blaine." Despite how angry he had been prior, he found himself beginning to cry. "We were reunited and all that jazz, and then he just decides to start ignoring my calls and texts, and Mercedes tried to call him, too, but he still wouldn't answer and — "

"Shh, Kurt, honey, shh," Mrs. Duval said. She took a deep breath, deciding to tell Kurt what he needed to know. "Blaine's father was here."

And suddenly, everything seemed clearer to Kurt. He looked up to Mrs. Duval. "H-he was?"

She nodded. "I'd love to explain this all to you, Kurt, I really would. But I think this is something Blaine should tell you himself."

Kurt nodded, his anger at Blaine disappearing. He smiled at Mrs. Duval, heading for the stairs, but she stopped him mid-way.

"Um, I think it'd be for the best if I brought him down here." Before Kurt could question her, she spoke again. "Blaine will explain everything."

Feeling as if he had no other choice, Kurt stood still as Mrs. Duval disappeared up the stairs. He stood there in silence, anticipating the moment he'd get to see Blaine.

Kurt had hope now, at least. Blaine may not have been intentionally avoiding him. This could all just be a huge misunderstanding. Maybe Blaine still wanted Kurt. Maybe Kurt still had a chance to save this relationship. Maybe.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his room, drowning in his own sorrow as always, when there was a knock on the door. Blaine remained where he was however. He hadn't been up for visitors since his dad.

"Blaine, open up," he heard Mrs. Duval's voice. Despite there being a teacher banging down his door, he didn't move. Realizing that he wasn't going to answer, Mrs. Duval sighed. "It's about him."

Blaine brightened just a little at this — just enough to get up and answer the door. He was completely aware of the fact of his father or some of his goons watching him the entire time, and knew Mrs. Duval couldn't say any names. But he also knew she wouldn't even bother Blaine unless Kurt was involved.

He opened the door, making sure to mask his joy. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Nick needed some help with his homework. I was wondering if you could offer your assistance."

Blaine began nodding quickly, and then remembered he should've been sad. "Uh, yeah. I can help him."

Mrs. Duval smiled, leading Blaine out of the room. Once it was shut and secure, she sighed. "Kurt's here."

Blaine nodded. "Obviously. Where is he?" He asked in a haste, checking around Mrs. Duval's body for Kurt. She laughed, doing a shooing motion with her hand.

"He's downstairs," She said. "And waiting for answers. He's worried out of his mind, Blaine," Mrs. Duval explained slowly, cautiously. "He just came in here looking angry as ever, and then instantly turned into a ball of teenage hormones a minute later. He's pretty delicate, from what I've seen."

Blaine didn't answer. He knew that _he _was the reason why Kurt seemed so… broken. And, _God_, if he didn't want to fix that.

"Anyway," Mrs. Duval continued. "I left him in the lobby. So go on." Needing no more encouragement, Blaine began to run down the stairs. "But be careful!" She called after him. "He's full of questions!"

Blaine barely heard her — he had the promise of seeing Kurt in mere seconds if he ran. He would rush over to Kurt, beg for forgiveness. And if Kurt was gracious enough to grant it, he would gladly answer every single one of Kurt's questions. He would find away around his asshat of a father, and he and Kurt would be happy.

It may have been unhealthy to be so... taken with someone at such a young age, but Blaine could care less.

The lobby was mostly empty, for which Blaine was grateful. He needed to have this moment with Kurt _alone_, undisturbed. It needed to be special, and Blaine needed all the solitude he could get to accomplish that.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, running as fast as he could to get to the boy. Kurt looked up when he saw Blaine, but his expression gave away nothing. Blaine couldn't tell if he was happy to see him, or dying to leave. But, Blaine guessed, if it had been the latter, Kurt wouldn't have waited for him.

When the two were close enough to touch, Blaine instantly pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt was tense at first, but slowly let himself relax into the embrace.

Kurt was the one to end the hug. "I showed up here on a whim, Blaine. Now I know I'm probably being an overdramatic teenage boy and overreacting..." Kurt trailed off, looking away from Blaine. He closed his eyes, and then turned to face Blaine once again. "Please tell me it's useless."

Blaine was quick to answer. "It's my dad, Kurt. He showed up the other day, and he knew about you and me." Blaine was about to start crying. "H-he said I couldn't see you anymore. I yelled, he yelled... He hit me," Blaine whispered.

Kurt forgot all about being angry with Blaine. "He _hit _you?!" Kurt asked loudly. Blaine shushed him, nodding.

"Yeah. He did." Blaine calmed himself to the best of his abilities. "He scares me, Kurt. He put up cameras in my room so he could watch my every move. I only got down here because Mrs. Duval said that Nick needed help with homework."

But Kurt barely heard him — he was still hung up on the fact that Mr. Anderson had _hit_ him.

Gears began turning in Kurt's head. Blaine noticed. "What are you thinking?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine, as if only then remembering his presence. "That your dad is an asshole."

Blaine nodded. "I second."

Kurt continued. "How could he hit you? His own son!" Kurt spun around to face Blaine. "You have to tell someone, Blaine. Soon."

Blaine sighed. "I did tell someone. You."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Blaine, and you know it." He accused. "I mean an adult. Authority figure. Someone who can grill your dad's ass until he's behind bars."

Blaine took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter, Kurt. No one will care."

"No one will _care?_" Kurt asked slowly, quietly. "That's child abuse, Blaine! And it's illegal! People will care!"

"No, they won't!" Blaine was suddenly full of anger — not at Kurt, or anybody, really. Just anger. "They won't care because I'm _gay!_"

Kurt was silent. He hadn't thought about that. And Blaine was probably right. Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was thinking from his silence.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Blaine apologized. "It's just — "

"I know," Kurt said, not making Blaine finish. "I understand how you feel. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that..." Kurt shook his head furiously. "I'll do whatever I can to help, Blaine. I promise."

Blaine nodded, knowing Kurt was being as honest as possible. "I know." And just like that, he was back to his normal self — the Kurt-deprived one, at least. "You know how you could help me right now?" He asked slowly.

Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw Blaine light up like this. "How?"

Blaine attacked Kurt onto the couch. "Cuddles." He situated himself so he was in Kurt's lap, lying his head against him. "I'd love to do this in the privacy of my room, but..." He trailed off. Kurt nodded in understanding. "But this will suffice."

Kurt buried his head in Blaine. There was a long, comfortalbe silence between the two as they simply enjoyed each other's presence. Kurt, however, was still irked by the entire thing Blaine had dumped on him.

"We'll get your father back," Kurt said finally. Blaine looked up at him with big, wide eyes. "And that's a promise."

Not knowing how to respond, Blaine simply did what he and Kurt had both been missing — he kissed him. Full, passionate, gently, and so, so sweetly.

When Mrs. Duval walked in on the moment to alert Blaine of curfew, she didn't have the heart to break them apart.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how short it is... I just really haven't been feeling the best. But I'm not about to dump even MORE problems on you, so... yeah.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**_swirlhearty23:_ Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**MarveyTibbsMcGarretWilliams: **_**Who doesn't? XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**_MrsNessa91: _Aww! Sorry. :( Thanks for the review!  
**

**_scv25: _Haha! That brings me so much joy! XD And of COURSE on the AVPM stuff. I mean, it's HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER. :) Thanks for the review!  
**

**_Rori Potter: _Yes, go Kurt! :) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**_Mrs. Evans-Overstreet: _Hope I didn't disappoint! :) Thanks for the review!  
**

**_Mara: _Wow... I'm really sorry. And don't worry about going on and on about your life! These type of reviews are my favorites! I love the extremely long ones! I hope it gets better. :) Thanks for the review!**

**_Rose235b: _Of course! Who doesn't ship Klaine? :D Thanks for the review!  
**

**_IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside:_ Haha, yes. Thanks for the compliments! And I know! I just had to make Jeff so cheerful... it seemed wrong not to. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Huge thanks to everyone, as always! MUCH LOVE!**

**-Kristen**


End file.
